


A trap among the homeless

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Happy Sex, Homelessness, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As a boy struggles to survive each day that is given to him, his life turns for the worst as his gangster father decides to flip it upside down. After watching him get killed by the cops, he finds and accepts a new family, but years later that also turns rough as new cutting edge technology threatens his way of living with his family. As they flee the new threat, the worst winter strikes, making his family start asking him to allow the police to take them to a new family, making the family start to crumble away to nearly nothing before life turns to the ultimate low.
Kudos: 3





	1. The past of torturous haters

“Morning honey.” My mom said as she noticed my eyes open.

I looked to her to see her in my bed while she stared at me with pure motherly love and played with my long two feet blond hair.

“Ready to get a haircut?” She asked, making me smile since she has been on me for that for a year now.

“Nope, four more feet, then you can,” I said, making her love-filled smile fade to disapproval.

“You promised…” She started to say.

“That I’d sleep on it,” I said, then I pulled out my hair from under me. “Check.”

A smile grew on her face.

“Smart aleck.” She said. “Please allow me to cut it. I don’t want you bullied for looking like a girl.”

“Give me a dress and make it official,” I said, making her smile fade to disbelief. “You’re not cutting my hair. It matches my girly body after all.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” she asked with a small amused smile.

“Don’t know, never tried it and I don’t think I would mind too,” I said, making her smile widen. “But dad said he thinks I would look good in it.”

Her face was filled with anger and hate.

“Well, that good for nothing will shove…” She started to say just as the toilet flushed, making her face fill with nervousness.

“Fuck, why didn’t you tell me he was home?” She squeaked, making me giggle.

“How did you miss him?” I asked just as a large seven-foot man of a father stepped in front of the door. “I mean look at him, that rumble as he steps isn’t hard to miss too.”

She giggled with disbelief.

“Don’t get him beating on you again please.” She said. “That fat as you keep saying you see isn’t fat, but pure mussel and is one of the reasons I blindly fell in love with him before I realized he was a monster.”

“Not much of a monster if he helped create your favorite person in the world,” I said, making her smile with her motherly love again. “Why don’t you just divorce him?”

“I’m working on it and it's not so easy with no lawyer.” She said. “And him holding all the money to get that lawyer is making it even harder.”

“Do you have a job?” I asked, making her look to the door before back to me.

“Yes, but it's part-time and within the hour of his troublemaking most of the time.” She said.

“Then I’ll try to help out by getting a job,” I said.

“No one will hire you, honey.” She said.

“Kacey, time for school.” My dad said. “Why are you in his bed?”

“Just watching him sleep.” She said.

“Are you falling for him?” He asked with disgust.

“Really, he's our son.” She growled.

“Not the first time I see a grown woman on a seven-year-old before.” He said, making rage fill her face before I grabbed her. “What are you going to do about it. Get your filthy hands off her breast you faggot!”

I yanked back as he walked away.

“It’s okay honey.” She said. “I know you didn’t mean it like that and only wanted me to not engage.”

“Stop your yapping and get ready for the bus, boy!” My dad yelled, making me flinch before I got out of bed. “Where the hell are your clothes?”

“I kicked them off,” I said as I grabbed my underwear from under my blanket.

“You better not be trying to seduce your mother.” He growled.

“Really.” My mom growled as he walked away. “He’s only seven. He doesn’t even know what that means.”

“Actually I do,” I said, making her smile.

“Keep it to yourself my smarty pants.” She said. “Only spread that knowledge to your friends and me.”

I nodded with a smile and started to get dressed. Once I got to the door, my dad’s oversize hand grabbed my hair and picked me up, making me whine as I grabbed his hand while he turned me to a coat hanger that had my backpack.

“Forgetting something?” He growled.

I grabbed the backpack before my neck popped, making me moan in pain.

“Put him down!” My mom cried, making him backhand her to the floor.

“Stay in your place bitch.” He growled before he opened the door and tossed me out, then walked away as I got to my feet and rotated my neck with a moan.

My mom grabbed me and turned me to her before feeling around my neck.

“I’m okay, just a pop,” I said, making her sigh in relief just as the bus pulled up.

“Have a good day honey.” She said.

“That’s about maybe five percent chance with him around,” I said.

“What did you say?” My dad growled making me gasp as I fled to the bus. “You better run you fucking coward.”

“You’re the cowered.” My mom growled. “You pick on someone that's only a fourth of your height and a pencil compare to you. He can't even pick up a watermelon without help.”

“Yes, I already know he’s a weakling and a midget.” He growled as I got on the bus. “Call me a cowered again and let's see where it gets you.”

I sat down as I stared at my mom while she stared at me. I blew her a kiss before she smiled with love while the bus moved away. My dad’s face filled with disgust while he stared at my mom.

“Are you fucking him?” He growled, making her roll her eyes, then started walking down the street. “Where are you going?”

“To do your bidding, master.” She growled as she looked back before my view of them was obstructed.

Someone started to play with my hair, making me look back to see a girl.

“What are you doing?” I asked, making her gasp.

“I’m sorry, I’m new to your school.” She said. “I thought you were a girl and was hoping to make friends with a girl first before getting her to help me find a boy.”

I giggled with a smile.

“It’s fine, I’m strange like this and don’t mind being called a girl,” I said, making a hint of a smile form on her face.

“So you don’t mind me braiding it?” She asked.

“No I don’t, but I better not,” I said as I looked past her to the bully that likes picking on me for my hair to see him asleep. “I’ll regret it more than I already am if you do.”

Her eyes followed my gaze, then back to me.

“Why don’t you cut it?” She asked.

“I like my hair,” I said as I grabbed it with a small smile before stroking it. “It’s so soft and I can’t get enough of it. I won’t be caught dead without it long.”

She smiled as she nodded in agreement.

“I’m with you on that one.” She said.

“My name is Jan.,” She said.

“You don’t want to make friends with me,” I said as I shook my head. “You’ll be a target and I have a feeling things in my life is about to get a whole lot worse by how it’s escalating so fast.”

“Why is that?” She asked in worry.

“I don't want to talk about it,” I said. “If you insist on staying with me, you’ll find out what I mean real quick.”

I looked out the window before she took a deep breath. As I got to school, I looked to Jan to see her staring at me with thought.

“What’s your name?” She asked, making me sigh since she wasn’t listening to me.

“Kacey with a K,” I said, making her smile.

“Well Kacey, as I said before, my name is Jan and I’m going to take my chances with you.” She said.

“As you wish, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” I said. “Now please let me off the bus before the bully wakes.”

She looked to the school before the bully as the bus stopped, then started walking down the aisle. I stood up to follow just as someone grabbed my hair and pulled on it, making me whine as I fell to a knee. The person put their foot in my back and pushed me flat. Jan looked at me just as the person started to walk on me, cracking my back where he stood, making Jan gasp.

“Get off him!” She yelped.

“I don't’ see him.” My bully said. “I see a shim or a trans.”

She stared at him, then stepped on my head, making me whine before she gasped and shoved him off me.

“Are you trying to kill him!” She yelped.

“You’re going to regret that.” He growled before I stood up and pushed her down the aisle.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” I whined as my bus driver stared out in confusion. "Now he’s going to bully you as well. My life isn’t worth saving if it messes up yours.”

My bus driver sighed in frustration, then he stood up as I passed.

“Have a seat.” He growled. “You are last to get off the bus.”

Once we got into the school, she turned to me and grabbed my face before staring at it while she started to clean it off of blood. I stared at her as I spotted my mom’s caring face in her before she smiled.

“That love you saw in my face isn’t for you,” I said with a slight whine of fear. “Please don’t get any closer to me or you’ll regret it with him and my dad.”

Her face was filled with worry before I ran to my class. Once I got to my class, my teacher tossed a makeup kit in the trash as she pulled out another one, making me grab it and sit down while she stared at me before used the mirror to clean my face.

“What happened?” She asked.

“The usual,” I said, making her sigh in frustration.

A few minutes later, Jan stepped in with a piece of paper in her hand, then she looked around and smiled in worry as she spotted me, making me put the kit in my pocket.

“Why are you keeping that?” My teacher asked.

“The mirror is still useful even after you used up the rest of the makeup,” I said, making her nod as her face told me she couldn’t believe she didn’t think of that, then she looked to Jan.

“You must be Jan,” She said with a smile. “The only seats that are left are around him.”

“Why is that?” Jan asked.

“I don’t want to go down that road.” My teacher said with a sigh of frustration. “Please don't be like everyone else.”

“I don’t plan to if everyone else is like that kid on the bus if that’s what you mean,” Jan said.

“Who you calling kid?” My bully growled.

“Go to class, Dan.” My teacher said firmly as Jan sat next to me. “And no that’s not what I mean. I meant to make him feel he’s not worthy to be around.”

Once lunchtime rolled around, I stood up, making Jan grab my hand before I looked at her, then took a deep breath as I pulled away while I left the class.

“If that love wasn’t for me, then who was if for?” She asked as we got out of the class.

“My mom,” I said, making her smile

“So I reminded you of your mom?” She asked.

“Yes, she’s the only light left in my life,” I said. “Without her, I’m nothing and mind as well be dead. Now please leave me before Dan finds you.”

“Too late,” Dan said just as he grabbed my hair and pulled me to a knee as I whined.

“Let him go!” Jan growled, making him backhand her to the ground before he started to drag me away. Once he got me out of the hall, he picked me off the ground, making me whine as he started to feel around in my pockets before pulling out my mom’s bank card.

“What’s your pin.” He growled.

“Go to hell,” I whined.

“You first.” He said before punching me in the balls, making me roar out. “Now the pin.”

“I live in hell and enjoy it very much,” I growled, making him punch me in the balls again before I roared out.

“The pin.” He said.

“Five two one four,” I whined, making him put the card in his mouth and pull out a tablet with a card swipe on it from his jacket, then swiped the card. He put in the code, then put it back in his pocket before punching me in the balls, making me roar out.

“Tell me the pin.” He growled.

“Never,” I whined.

My principal came around the corner with Jan as he reached into my other pocket before pulling out my lunch money.

“The pin.” He said.

“Put him down and go to my office!” My principal roared.

Dan gasp and took off running while he dropped me with my card, but kept the money.

“Get back here.” He roared while Jan moved to me as I held myself with a few moans.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes, now please don’t make him kill you.” I moaned.

“What about you?” She asked.

“It’s only a matter of time for me.” I moaned as I grabbed my card and stood up, making her stare at me in worry.

“Who’s going to kill you?” She asked.

“I don’t know yet,” I said. “It’s still a coin flip at the moment.”

I started walking out of the school.

“Where are you going?” My principal asked.

“He stole my money, so now I have to buy food elsewhere,” I said as I held up my card, making him sigh as he reached for his pocket before patting around.

“He picked it again,” I said as I pointed to the trash can. “I want a sub anyways.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked with a smile while he grabbed his wallet from the trash. “Good choice by the way.”

“I don’t wish my neck broken like he promised to do if I tell on him,” I said with a slight whine, making him stare in alarm as I looked forward.

“Yes honey, you can go with me.” He said. “Please don’t make him late for class.”

“I won’t, we’ll take it to go,” Jan said, making me sigh as I shook my head.

As she grabbed my hand, she fell to the ground. I look at her just as Dan grabbed my hair, making me whine.

“I see you have a crush on this trans.” He said. “Can’t say lesbian action isn’t hot. Care to put on a show for me?”

“Let him go.” She growled as she stood up before getting kicked in the face, then he started to kick her in the side.

“I am the boss, not you!” He growled with a kick after each word, making me kick him in the groin, but I felt something in the way.

“Well, that’s a first.” He said as he looked at me. “I’m way ahead of you sissy girl. I don’t leave home without my cup just for that move. Now that you broke my rule of not fighting back, it’s time to die by a broken neck.”

“I need an officer at my Elementary school.” My principal growled, making Dan look back. “I have a bully that needs picking up.”

Dan set me down before grabbing my head and cracked my whole neck with a sharp twist, making my head spin as I fell to the ground.

“Oh my god!” He cried as Dan ran away. “He just snapped his neck.”

Jan moved toward me with panic as my head stopped spinning before my principal grabbed my wrist.

“He’s alive and awake.” My principal said. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, he just popped my neck.” I moaned. “Man, that felt good. It took the kink my dad gave me right out.”

“What’s that about your dad?” He asked in worry.

“Nothing, do dig please,” I said quickly and stood up before staggering a little as my head spun for a second, then I started to walk.

“No, I don’t need an ambulance.” He said. “He’s walking fine... Fine, quickly please, and thank you. I’ll try to keep the bully away from him.”

Once I got to the restaurant, I stepped up to the counter, making a woman smile as she spotted me.

“What can I get you, sweeties?” She asked.

“Meatball sub on Herb and Cheese with provolone cheese as well as a meatball salad,” I said, making her stare at me in slight disbelief before I giggled. “Yes, I’m a boy, yes I’m a nerd and yes I can’t get enough of your meatballs.”

“Nothing wrong with any of that.” She said with a smile. “Toasted?”

“Yes please,” I said, making her start making my sub and put it in the toaster.

Once it was done she pulled it out and turned to me.

“Nothing on it,” I said.

“Okay.” She said and passed it to another woman. “What can I get you, honey?”

“I’m not a boy,” Jan said.

“Yeah, sorry for mistaking that for your friend.” The woman said nervously.

“I did too and he doesn’t mind being called a girl it seems,” Jan said.

“Nope,” I said with a smile as the woman that was wrapping up my food moved to the register. “I like girls, so I don’t mind being a girl if everyone thinks I am one with my looks.”

“And I’ll take what he’s having,” Jan said with a small smile. “Same on everything.”

“Okay.” The woman said as she got to work while I pulled out my card, but Jan grabbed my arm.

“Can I pay?” She asked.

“If you want,” I said.

“I do.” She said, making the woman that bagged my food smile as she grabbed the other sub before putting it in the same bag, then Jan gave her a twenty.

“Can I help you, sir?” The serving woman said.

“No, just making sure my student doesn’t get attacked again for being different than the other boys.” He said, making them looked at me in alarm.

“You don’t need to do that anymore,” I said. “Please don’t follow me. I’m not an adult person much.”

“Why?” He asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said and left the store. “Don’t follow please.”

“Alright, Kacey.” He said with a sigh. “I guess I’ll have a tuna on flatbread to give him some space.”

Jan gave me my sandwich.

“Did your parents think you were a girl too?” She asked.

“No, why?” I asked.

“Your name.” She said

“It’s a neutral name,” I said with a giggle. “It can be a boy and a girl.”

“Oh.” She said. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “I don’t mind being a boy or a girl.”

“What did your dad do to you and do you wish him in jail if it’s bad?” She asked.

“Do not talk about my dad,” I said quickly.

“I’m sorry, I’m talking with that reaction.” She said.

“Then you and whoever you leak this to will be dead the moment he finds out,” I said. “My dad is a Lieutenant of a mighty street gang and the cops can’t even slow him down with his pinpoint accuracy at guns. I watched him kill four cops within a second so facing him is suicide.”

She stared at me in alarm.

“Tell someone at your own risk and stay away from me or be a target for the rest of your schooling days,” I said, making her sighed with grief.

“I will not.” She said. “I’m going to help you.”

“There is no helping me,” I said. “You’ll just quicken my death like I almost did when I tried to protect you like an idiot.”

She sighed in frustration as I looked forward. Once I got to school, the cops and paramedics were waiting outside.

“He’s the one.” My principal said.

I look at him to see him pointing to me just before someone grabbed me, making me shove them away as I fell to the ground while looking at the person to see it was a paramedic.

“Calm, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, then he picked me up before setting me on the hood of the cop car as Jen walked to two cops.

“Dad, mom, I need to talk to you.” She said as the paramedic felt around my neck.

“No, no, Jan doesn’t do that!” I yelped in panic and shoved the man’s hands away. “That’s the worst mistake you can do! You don’t want your parents dead, do you?”

“Hold still please.” The paramedic said as her parents took her away with worry on their faces, making me shove the man away.

“I’m fine, leave me alone,” I growled and got off the car before he grabbed me, making me turn to him before I tried to kick him in the groin, but he leaped back as I fled into the school. As I got to class, I started as I Imaged what my dad was going to do to Jan’s parents. Someone touched my shoulder, making the loop stops as I flinched while Jan’s mom was crouched in front of me as her hand was on my shoulder.

“Go away,” I whined. “I should have never tried to accept her friendship. Now I just got her parents killed. Now you know why no one sits next to me Jan. My dad scares them away.”

Her face filled with worry, then she stood up and walked to her husband before pulling him away while I took a deep breath. Once school was over, I stood up just as Jan grabbed my arm, making me pull away.

“Stay away from me,” I whined. “You’re no longer safe near me.”

I took off running. A few minutes later, I slowed to a stop and started panting as I bent over. Once I got my breath, I started walking again.

As I got home, the door opened, revealing my dad.

“What did I tell you about bringing friends over!” He roared before punching me in the face, sending me down four steps. “Get out of here before I kill you.”

“What the hell Robert!” My mom cried. “I want a divorce!”

My dad pulled out a pistol.

“Granted.” He said and shot her in the head, making me roar out with a sob, then he aims the gun at me.

“Put the fucking gun down!” Jan’s dad roared, making me whine as my dad shot at him, taking him down with a headshot.

“I told you this was going to happen,” I whined as Jan stared at her dad in distress while she hid in a bush.

Her mother got out and shot my dad with the whole clip in the chest, making blood splatter all over me from him looming over me.

“You got to do better than that.” My dad moaned as she stared at him in shock then shot her in the head.

He pointed the gun at me before he dropped his gun as he fell forward, staring out blankly.

Jan grabbed me and hugged me while I stared at him.

“Go away,” I said as I grabbed my dad’s gun and put it to my head.

“No!” She cried just as a click sounded, making her face fill with shock while I looked at the gun to see it was jammed.

I pulled back the slide, but before I could try again, she grabbed it and took it from me, then tossed it.

“Don’t ever do that again.” She growled.

“Why I have nothing left just like you because of me,” I said. “That blood is on my hands forever. I’ll never forgive myself for killing your parents.”

I stood up as she stared at me in worry before I started running away. Once I couldn’t run anymore, I turned down an alley to see it had three children cooking raccoon over a fire with rags as clothes. They looked at me before staring in worry.

“Come, sit.” One of them said. “My name is Jackie and these are my friends Nancy and Joann. Are you homeless and parentless too?”

I nodded before I walked to them and sat down.

“Is that your blood?” He asked, making me shook my head. “Why does it look fresh?”

“It’s my dad's and it is fresh,” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief just as Jan stopped running.

“Oh thank god.” She moaned. “I thought I lost you.”

“Who’s she?” He asked.

“A girl that won’t stop following me even after I got her parents killed,” I said.

“It’s not your fault.” She whined.

“Go to your next of kin,” I said. “These guys are my family now.”

They smiled.

“I have no one left.” She said, making me whimper as I closed my eyes while I hit my head in anger.


	2. Doing a dirty job before blending into the girls

“Boss, we got company,” Jackie said, making me opened my eyes to see Nancy staring into my face with love.

“Not your boss,” I said as I sat up to see a man staring at me.

“We voted on it,” Nancy said. “You are the leader.”

“Well, I reject being called the boss,” I said as I grabbed my goods and walked to him. “What will it be today sir?”

He smiled.

“Do you have any Cigars like last time?” He asked as he held up a backpack of canned food with a can opener in his other hand. “I just got back from the food bank. So all of it for one box.”

“Sure, If you tell no one about this place,” I said. “I don’t wish to relocate again.”

“I don’t dare cross you after seeing you run twenty feet of wall like a ninja just to evade the store manager as you steal all their food.

My family giggled before I pulled out his smokes, then he took it before I took the backpack and passed it back.

“I need that backpack.” He said as someone took it and poured it out. “Easy, my phone is in there.”

“Sorry,” Jackie said, then placed the bag back in my hand before I gave it back.

“See you soon,” I said.

“Yep.” He said with a smile. “You are way cheaper than the stores if you allow food as my bargaining chip. Now I see why.”

“Just so you know, I don’t sleep often,” I said.

“Yeah, he really doesn't,” Jan grumbled.

“I’m not going to cross you kid.” He said with a slight whine and walked away.

“When did you become a merchant?” Jackie asked.

“Not long ago,” I said. “He’s my only customer at the moment.”

I turned around to see Jackie holding up the cans.

“What do you want me to do with that?” I asked.

“Take the first pick.” He said.

“No thanks,” I said. “That’s all for you guys.”

“Come on,” Jan whined. “How are you not dead yet? It's been six years and I never seen you eat with us once.”

“I eat as I scavenge for you guys,” I said. “Now eat up if your hungry or put it in the stash for later.”

They sighed and walked away before I looked at my watch.

“Any requests that aren’t me eating your food?” I asked.

“Candy,” Nancy said.

“Come on,” Jan whined. “He’s going to get himself killed stealing for us.”

“Better than you guys being killed,” I said, making her glare at me. “Sorry, you know I’m good on my feet. Not much can keep up with me.”

She sighed as she shook her head.

“So candy?” I asked. “Anything else?”

“I take back my request,” Nancy said. “If you bring candy, I won't eat it.”

I stared at her, then sighed before starting to walk.

Someone grabbed my hair, making me growl as I performed a backflip and landed on their shoulders from being short, then fell back and set them flying into a wall before rolling onto them as I got ready to pound their face in. I froze as I spotted Jan as she stared at me in fear.

“Where the fuck did you learn that.” She squeaked

“Please don’t grab my hair,” I said. “You know that’s a trigger now.”

“Please don’t steal for us anymore.” She said.

“Did you guys vote on it?” I asked, making her stare at me. “Until you guys all agree that I’m not needed anymore, I will continue protecting and feeding you all. Once you guys think you don’t need my help anymore, then I’ll move on and let you guys do things your own way.”

“Your not just some expendable.” She whined.

“Then don’t vote to stop feeding you guys,” I said. “You are my family and if you don’t wish my help anymore, then I have no purpose in being with you guys. I won’t stick around to watch you guys starve to death.”

“Like you are now.” She said. “You lost so much weight that you don’t even look like the missing pictures anymore.”

“Where?” I asked as I looked around.

“You took it down already.” She said. “Why don’t you want a family?”

“I told you already,” I said. “I don't do adults anymore. They are nothing but trouble.”

She stared at me, then sighed and kissed me on the lips, making a giggle sound.

“I was wondering when you guys were going to do that,” Jackie said, making me smile. “When are you going to fuck each other now that you are in the position for it?”

Her face filled with color before I got off her and started walking.

“Damn it, Jack.” She growled, making him giggle. “You know I want him as a boyfriend and you are making it hard for me.”

“Sorry.” He said.

As I got to the grocery store, I started to gather everything I could carry that was outside, then started walking.

A second later, someone grabbed me.

“You're paying for that, young lady.” A man growled, making me pull away before leaping up with a spin, smacking the man to the ground with my long inch thick rope-like ponytail and looked at him to see him knocked out.

“Maybe next time,” I said with a chuckle as I started walking again.

“That was freaking awesome.” A boy giggled, making me look to him to see him staring at me in disbelief. “Girls with long hair are badass.”

I giggled as I looked forward. A few minutes later, I came up to a gas station before I put on sunglasses, then wrapped my hair around my face like a scarf since this place had cameras before walking inside. I noticed the person was busy doing something with his back turned, making me grab all of the sausages from the roller grill and started to eat them as I went to the candy area. I grabbed a few bags of candy, then all the beef jerky along the way back towards the exit before leaving the store. I stuffed the candy in my backpack’s side pocket, then put the jerky in a net before heading home from having no room left.

As I got home, I looked around to see no one watching, making me step into the alley to see my family in the meeting hall.

“Please vote guys,” Jan said. “We need him home, not risk getting killed by our selfish requests.”

“I can’t do that,” Jackie said. “He kept us fed way better than I ever could. I’m actually gaining some meat on my bones.”

“While he’s losing his.” She growled. “I fear he’s going to start shriveling ups soon."

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I wish there was another way to get food. He won’t let us even if we did have one.”

She sighed as she shook her head before I tossed beef jerky to each of them, making them gasp and looked to me.

“How much did you hear?” Jan asked.

“Hear what?” I asked, then pointed to the roof. “Just got here.”

I pulled my hair from around my face and started to unload the food. Nancy stood up and walked to me.

“I’m sorry I said that I didn’t want the candy.” She said softly. “Did you get It anyways?”

I pulled it out, making her smile before kissing me on the lips and walked away, then I dump the rest of the stuff into a wooden crate that was our stash.

Looks like you are dragging your hair again.” Jan said. “Do you want a trim?”

I looked down to see I had a foot of hair dragging on the ground, making me grab it and cut off two feet with my knife, then laid down on the ground.

“Your bed please.” She said.

“Nope,” I said. “Joann’s fell apart and I need to get her a new one.”

“You’re going to get sick if you keep doing this for us.” She growled.

“No, I won’t,” I said. “Not with all the stuff I eat.”

“What did you eat this time.” She asked.

“Hot dogs today,” I said. “A bag of spinach last night, a basket of fruit for lunch. four pounds of grub for breakfast.”

“Grub?” She said.

“Mealworms with sour cream and onion grasshoppers,” I said.

“Gross.” The girls whined, making Jackie giggle.

“Actually it’s not.” He said.

“Boys are the worst,” Joann whined.

“Then I’ll keep my distance from now on,” I said.

“No, I didn’t mean it!” She yelped, making everyone giggle.

“He was messing with you,” Jan said.

Someone got on top of me before they started to kiss me on the lips, making me open my eyes to see it was Joann before I smiled.

“I won’t keep my distance,” I said, making her take a deep breath before she continued to kiss me while I closed my eyes again.

“Just so you know, we voted when he is ready to do that to us,” Jackie said. “We don’t want him fleeing from you girls.”

“I know.” She said. “That didn’t count for kissing him though.”

“Please make sure Jackie gets some of that,” I said.

“No, I’m good.” He said quickly, making them giggle. “All yours, buddy.”

A few minutes later, she got off me, then picked me up as she started walking. A minute after that, she set me down, then started to mess with my hair while I heard a trickle of water just before someone started to take off my clothes.

“Guys, make sure he’s asleep,” Jackie said. “We don’t want him to freak out like he did when a woman almost took him from us as she stripped him.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I said. “I smelled her perfume and I need a bath. So if you guys want to do it for me, then so be it.”

“Not a bath,” Nancy said. “You’ll freeze to death if I drop you in the water at this time of year."

My hair was used as a washcloth just as someone grabbed my dick and started to tilt it as if they were studying it.

“Stop that,” Jackie growled.

“Learning is fine,” I said.

“How in the hell do you do that?” He asked. “Your eyes are closed.”

“I trained myself in case someone took my eyes from me,” I said.

“Prove it.” He said.

I stood up and wrap my hair around my face, then started walking back to base before grabbing a bottle of water from my rain catcher after my hand hit the catcher. I laid down once I got to my corner and started to drink my water.

“How in the hell.” He yelped, making the girls giggle as someone put on my underwear, but it was skin tight for some reason. “No guys don’t be mean.”

“Shut it,” Nancy said. “He doesn’t care anyway.”

“Boss.” He whined.

“Who’s this boss guy?” I asked. “Did we get a new member and someone forgot to tell me?”

“Kacey, they are…” He started to say before yelping out in pain. “The fuck guys.”

“Shut it,” Nancy growled. “He’s one of us now.”

Jan giggled just as a heavy cotton shirt was pulled over me, then other cotton-like clothes wrapped around that before being buttoned up, but that wasn’t mine since I had normal cotton stuff. However, it was very comfortable so I said nothing.”

“When did you guys get clothes this comfy for me?” I asked, making the girls giggle. “My underwear is kinda tight though, but I can ignore that.”

“You got it for yourself,” Nancy said.

“What, I don’t remember getting myself clothes,” I said as something was pulled up my legs until it was around my waist.

They placed a belt around me, keeping the things they just put on me and the shirt firmly in place.

“I’m going to need something thicker on those,” I said. “I still feel a breeze on my privates. It’s about to start snowing soon and when those start freezing, it hurts really bad.”

“You’re going to have to get something heavier when it gets too much for you.” She said.

“Okay, so shorts for winter?” I asked.

“That's a skirt,” Jackie said before he yelped out in pain.

“Don’t hurt him please,” I said. “They are right Jackie, I don’t mind. However, my legs are going to be freezing soon.”

“Nope, you got thick stockings for that,” Nancy said as she put them on, then they put on some boots. “Oh good, I guessed right on his size for girl's boots.”

“Much better on those too,” I said. “My last shoes were getting too tight.”

“Okay, you’re strange, boss,” Jackie whined, making the girls giggle.

“Okay from now on, if any of you call me boss, you are getting the silent treatment for the rest of the day,” I growled, making everyone sigh. “I accept leadership, but I will not become my dad and be called boss all the time.”

“Damn it,” Jan whined. “I was wondering why he didn’t like it. You’re not a thug that’s mugging and murdering.”

Actually, I am.” I said. “I just knocked out someone with my hair today and that’s a thug thing to do. I steal all the time and that's a mugger's thing.”

Jackie busted out laughing.

“Again with the hair!” He yelped with some more giggles. “When I first saw that, I had a giggling fit for hours.”

“Yeah, and I thought someone tried putting you under with laughing gas,” Jan grumbled, making me smile. “That doesn’t make you your dad since you haven’t killed anyone.”

“Actually I did,” I said, making someone grab my wrist.

“Repeat that please.” She said with a slight whine, making me sigh with regret.

“I was almost raped by my dad’s men as they thought I was a weak girl when I went down the wrong alley to avoid the cops,” I said. “Side pocket is my weapon of choice. I stole it from them. Please be careful with it.”

A zipper sounded.

“Holy shit.” Jackie yelped. “Put that down before you kill us all with that touchy trigger. I hate Uzis.”

“Thank you for not using it on yourself.” She said.

“I’m sorry I did that when my dad killed my mom,” I said. “I thought I lost everything. I will never do that to you guys now that I made you my new family.”

“Subject change,” Nancy said. “What’s next now that she’s one of us?”

I felt around my clothes and smiled from it being so soft.

“My God, he really does like it.” She said.

“She does,” I said, making them giggle.

I sat up and untied my blindfold before looking at myself to see I was in a black heavy cotton skirt and blouse that was made for winter with a thick cotton belt. I lifted my skirt to see I had pink panties before I adjusted myself to where I was comfortable. I looked to my black stockings that went up to my panties and were attached to my skirt with a strap. I had black winter boots that reached up to my knees and felt really comfortable.

“I thought they were cowboy boots,” I said, making them giggle. “I approve and will wear it for you guys.”

“Thanks.” The girls said with a grin and the group hugged me.

I stared into their faces as they all showed their crush for me, making me smile.

“Thanks, guys,” Jackie said. “He’s no longer in the dumps from our actions of trying to get him to stop feeding us.”

Someone grabbed my ass and squeezed it before I realized it was Jan while she was the only one staring at me, making me shake my head with a smile before she smiled.

“Okay, what’s next?” Nancy asked.

“I’m not fully one of you guys,” I said.

“What?” She said as she pulled back and looked me over. “What are we missing?”

“My hair, nails, and face are a mess,” I said.

“Right, forgot the makeup.” She said, making Jackie giggle.

“Come on guys don’t do that.” He whined.

“He suggested it.” She said. “I actually forgot about it.”

He shook his head with a grin as Nancy and Joann started to put on my finishing touches as Jan started to comb my hair before braiding it into my whip.

“Make it extra tight please Jan,” I said. “The tighter it is, the better the power it has.”

Jackie giggled as she started to make the adjustments. Once my finishing touches were made, I stood up and pulled out my mirror before smiling as I looked myself over.

“Okay, let see if my girly charms can still work on a boy,” I said.

“No, stay please,” Jan said as she grabbed my arm, making me pull away and walked to Jackie before his face filled with nervousness.

“So how about it big boy,” I said with my best girl voice. “Care to take me out on a date?”

His face started to become a cherry as he grinned with complete embarrassment.

“Well do you?” I asked as I pulled out his beef jerky, toothbrush, and action figure from his pockets. “Speak up. Yep, I still got it.”

I stepped back and held up his stuff.

“The fuck.” He yelped as he grabbed his toy. “That’s just fucked up.”

“And that’s all it takes for me to get Nancy her hot meal and that toy for you by the way,” I said. “I’m the best girl in the world. Admit it.”

He giggled.

“Yeah, you really are if you got this rare collectible for me.” He said and hugged me, making me grab his hand and place them on my ass while I kiss him on the lips.

He stared at me in disbelief as the girls giggled, then I stepped back to see he had a hard-on.

“Yep, last test successful,” I said. “I’m a girl now if he, a person that is in on the event has a tent.”

He looked down, then covered himself with nervousness while everyone giggled.

“Thanks for making me more efficient to the boy's guys,” I said and walked to my spot as I laid down and closed my eyes.


	3. A threat disrupting everything

“Alert, missing children detected.” A woman said with a calm voice that sounded off for some reason.

I jump to my feet and stared at a small black two square foot blimp-like object that was hovering silently in place while three white lights streamed out in a triangle formation scanned over Jackie’s face as he stared in disbelief.

“What the hell are you?” He asked.

“I am the newly deployed search robot.” It said as it started to scan over the girls. “Three more missing children detected. I am the first of my series and the first of hovercraft technology. You needn’t be afraid of me. My current primary mission is to locate all missing and abducted children and any gang activity within the city and get them behind bars or you, a missing child to the nearest police station. Please follow me and I’ll get you to safety.”

“Not happening,” I said, making it turn to scan me, but I wrapped up my face with my hair to where only my eyes were visible.

“You don’t need to hide your face child.” It said. “You aren’t going to be harmed. Please let me identify you to confirm if you are among the missing children I am looking for like them.”

“Not happening,” I said as I grabbed my crate of goods while Jackie back to me.

“Scatter, don’t get caught or you're on your own and I wish you luck on getting free,” I said as I started to back away with my family. “Meet up with the usual rendezvous spot. If that place is compromised, head to the next one and so on until you find one safe. I’ll look for a new spot to hide from something that can hover. If there is such a thing.”

“No, don’t run.” It said as we started to flee. “Alert, missing subjects are fleeing. What are my orders?”

I looked back as Jan took the crate.

“Acknowledged, engaging subjects.” It said.

“This isn’t good,” Jan whined.

“Sorry if I die, guys,” I whined. “But you must live at all cost.”

I turned to the robot.

“Alert, the leader is turning back with a worrisome comment to the missing subjects.” It said. “I’m detecting elevated heart rate and high amount of epinephrine within the target. Warning, subject’s readings indicate that I am a threat. Aggression from the target is one hundred percent probability. What are my orders on engaging the hostile target?”

As I closed in on the robot, the lasers stayed lined up to me with ease even with all my movement of trying to stay out of it before I wall kicked off a building and kicked it, sending it to the ground.

“Alert, I’m under attack!” It announced before leaped on it and stared at it in confusion while form it not having a noticeable power button.

I stared at a camera lens as it stared right back but it didn’t try to attack or wasn’t able to from me pinning it to the ground. I spotted some wires that looked to be connected to something important that was on the front of it below the lens, so I started to pull them.

“Alert, Weapons systems offline.” It said.

I took a deep breath of relief as pulled more wires that looked to be attached to a motherboard.

“Alert, propulsion systems offline.” It said, making me get off it and step back to stare at it to see it didn’t get back up while the lens continued to follow with the laser, then I took off running. “Alert, the target is fleeing north. Unable to pursue. Command accepted. Diagnostic check complete. My status is green. No hull or critical system damage detected, but I have some wiring to my weapons and propulsion that needs reconnecting.”

A few minutes later, I came up to our meeting spot to see everyone wasn’t there, making me kneel in a bush and wait. A few seconds after that, I spotted another robot.

“God no,” I whined with a whimper. “This is going to make things hell.”

I ran up to the robot once its back was turned and leaped on it.

“Alert, violation detected!” It said as I started to pull a wire that looked to be attached to a box. “Alert, battery connection failure. Emergency memory transfer successfully.”

Its voice became deep in the last word as the lights inside went dark, making me sigh in relief as I stood up.

“How are you doing that?” A man yelped. “That’s new technology and that's two you disabled. There is no way you could know what goes to what.”

I gasp and spun to them to see a cop.

“No honey, calm.” He said in worry as he held his hands out. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

I took off running.

“Damn it, she’s heading down the alley.” He whined just as another cop came into my path, making me start wall kicking up the walls. “Oh god, she’s been homeless way too long if she knows how to do that.”

His partner chuckled with amusement as I got to the top, then I unraveled my hair.

“There is no catching her with that card in her deck.” He said.

“Nope.” His partner said with another amused chuckle. “Damn she has long ass hair. Come on, let's find the other three, and maybe they will help us with Rapunzel.”

He chuckled as I looked at them.

“Um, I think that would be a bad idea.” The first one said as he smiled turned to nervousness as I noticed both cops were staring at me.

“Yes, I got that vibe too.” His partner said nervously. “Please honey, don't attack us too. We aren’t your enemy.”

“You will be if you don’t stay away from my family,” I said. “They are all I have left and will tell me if they want a home, then I’ll escort them to you. Now back off.”

“We can’t do that.” He said. “You guys need a home before winter really hits in a few days.”

“We survived six years without a home, we can survive several more with my knowledge of things.”

“How do you know about these robots?” He asked.

“I didn't,” I said. “I know what a motherboard is and that first thing looks dangerous before I realized what it was while the box looked like a power supply case for a desktop.”

They smiled.

“I see, you know your computers.” He said. “That’s rare for a girl.”

I smiled before a crack sounded behind me, making me look back just to see a cop lunging his arms at me. I dodged him as he grabbed my hair before he fell off the roof. I gasped and grabbed his uniform while grabbing the ledge of the roof. My head was pulled down from him hanging on my hair once I pulled off the roof. My shoulder pop from his weight before I cried in pain from the pain in my shoulder and head.

“No, let me go honey.” He yelped as he let go of my hair while he stared at my face in alarm. “I can survive the fall now that you got me right side up but it will kill you at full height.”

I let him go, then pulled myself up before leaping to the other roof.

“Damn, she has reflexes if she can dodge me before catching me as I pass her.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m so glad I didn’t pull her down with her hair. I think I dislocated her shoulder too. Honey, please let me fix that.”

“She fled.” His partners said.

“Fuck.” He whined. “Now she’s going to be in pain until we catch her.”

I leaped down from the roof as I got to the other side, then put my arm out before resetting it with a deep pop before I moaned in relief.

“Okay, that was interesting to watch, and wish I knew how to do that.” The cop that I saved said, making me roll forward before I turned to them as I got to my feet to see the cops staring in disbelief as I stepped back. “Honey wait, calm.”

He reached into his coat, making me take cover behind a trash can as I pulled out my Uzi.

“Oh god, she’s being hunted by the gang.” He whined with distress in his voice. “Honey, we are real cops and we’re not going to hurt you.”

A rock with a sling flew past me.

“Please put that on and take it easy with that arm.” He said. “We’ll back off now that I see we are no match for you with your skills on surviving.”

I ran to it before grabbing it.

“Oh god, honey put that gun down!” He yelped. “That trigger is very touchy.”

I put it on a carabiner that had an adjustable chain on it so I didn’t have to fumble with the carabiner when I needed it, then placed it on my bag before I started running while I put my arm in the sling.

Two robots came out before lasers shined on my hand as I covered my face with it, then it shined over my gun.

“Alert, unidentified hostile with an illegal firearm detected.” It said as I ran toward a building with a fire escape. “Live rounds authorized if hostile does not surrender.”

I leaped along a wall before running across it just as rapid gunfire sounded, making several clink sound as they hit the fire escape bar to where it collapsed. I grabbed the gun as I cartwheeled over the robots, then fired two quick bursts as they struggled to get a lock on me while they turned around. They exploded with sparks as I hit their power box area before they fell to the ground without a peep. I looked around to see the cops staring in shock while I reloaded my next clip before taking off running again.

A few minutes later, I came up to a playground that was my next regroup spot and crouched down in the playhouse to wait. As I waited, my customer peeked his head nervously.

“Can I have some more smokes please?” He asked nervously.

I pulled them out and let them slide down.

“Now leave me,” I said.

“Why are you wearing a skirt and panties?” He asked as he cut off an end of one, making me go into a kneel as I noticed he couldn’t look away from my crotch, then lit it with a moan in pleasure as he puffed on it.

“To keep the cops off my trail,” I said. “Fucking robots are making that impossible now. So glad I can prevent them from identifying me. New currency if you think you can get it is nine mill ammo.”

He nodded nervously as he set some batteries down before he walked away. A minute later, my family poked their heads in with nervousness on their face.

“Damn it,” I said with a sigh.

“No, it’s okay.” Jan yelped. “We know you only did it in self-defense since they shot first. Right guys?”

“Right.” The girls said as they nodded while Jackie stared at my gun in discomfort.

I grabbed it.

“No don’t!” Jan cried. “Jack stop staring at him like that or he’s going to kill himself!”

“No, I won’t,” I said as I put the gun in my backpack. “I’m just making him not so nervous. I promised you guys I wouldn’t do that to you guys if you’re wanting me to stay with you.”

She sighed in relief.

“It seems their propulsion systems aren’t powerful enough to go high off the ground if they can’t keep flying with me on them, so we will be moving to a roof hideout.”

They nodded with a smile.

“We like that spot better anyway,” Jackie said. “Nice sunset views are the best.”

The girl’s smiles widen as they nodded in agreement.

“Take your batteries Jackie and play your game when we get there,” I said, making him look to the batteries and smile before he grabbed them and pulled out his game system and swapped the old batteries.

“Keep those batteries when they die,” I said. “I'll find a charger now that I see they are rechargeable.”

He nodded before I slid down, then the group hugged me, making me kiss each girl on the lips before Jackie pulled away before I chuckled softly with amusement.

“Never seen a boy afraid of girls kiss before,” I said, making him smile weakly.

Someone grabbed my crotch and fondled my balls and dick, making me look to each girl to see it was Nancy this time as her face was slightly flush. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away before starting walking.

“What did you do?” Jan growled. “I didn’t like that nervousness from him as he stared at you.”

“Nothing,” Nancy said.

Jan grabbed my hand before getting into my view.

“What did she do?” She asked.

“Nothing,” I said, making her sigh as I looked forward.

A few minutes later, the base came into view, making me look around to see no robot or cop before I backed into a high-rise lift, making my family climb in with me before I press the button that took us up to the roof. Once we were there, I checked the door that led into the building to see it was still wedged shut by my sheet metal, then I looked to our makeshift house to see it still was in good shape.

“Can’t believe it’s been two years since we last came up here,” Jackie said. “I missed this place.”

“You never will miss it again,” I said. “This is our only safe hideout now that those things are out there. Please don’t get it found.”

They looked at me, then nodded.

“I’ll get our blankets from the other bases,” I said. “Anything special you guys want?”

“A kitten with kitten food,” Jan said, making me look at her before I smiled.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do on that common thing,” I said. “Anything else?”

“Fried chicken,” Jackie said, making the girls moan as they nodded.

“Okay chicken, a kitten with kitten food,” I said with a giggle. “Anything else?”

“Your permission,” Nancy said

“For what?” I asked, making the girls giggled before I smiled weakly as I just caught on what she meant. “Anything from out there?”

They giggled again while Jackie grinned.

“No, I think you got your hands full with the chicken and blankets,” Jackie said.

“Okay, wish me luck on the free kitten,” I said. “Everything else will be easy to get.”

I went to the lift and went down. Once I was at the bottom, I started to walk to the nearest information board. As I got to it, I looked around the pets for the selling area. A second later, I found one along the way to all my objectives. As I got there, I noticed it was a man sitting at a table next to a house. I walked to him, then pulled out my gun as he wanted five dollars for it which I didn't have, and aim it at him before he gasped as he raised his hand.

“Calm honey.” He said. “You can take one if you need a friend that bad.”

I grabbed a kitten and wrapped it up in my hair, making him stare in disbelief

“Damn, how long have you been on the streets honey?” He asked.

“Six years with nothing but brick walls to talk to and these robots are making these gang-infested streets harder to stay undetected,” I said as I backed away from his reach, making his face filled with grief. “Do you have cat food?”

He shook his head.

“None that I can take from the other kittens.” He said.

“That’s fine, I can get it by force from other places,” I said. “Forgive me for doing this to you.”

“Anything for your sanity honey.” He said.

Once he was out of sight, I grabbed the kitten as it started to climb out of my hair, then sexed it as a male before I put him in my blouse near my belt so he could stay warm and I don’t have to worry about him.

A few minutes later, I came up to a KFC, making me wrap up my face with my hair before putting on my sunglasses, then moved the kitten to the front as he crawled to my back. I pulled out my gun and placed it under my belt against my back before looking around to see no one watching. I stepped inside before I noticed the place was empty of customers while the drive-through had a few people going inside, making me relax a little since that makes things easier. I pulled out my gun and snuck my way along the walls and went into the kitchen through the employee's entrance. Once I got there, I watched the cooks do their job. A few minutes later, one started to pack chicken in a bucket, as another man packed containers with mashed potatoes and gravy with coleslaw.

“Oh god, yes on coleslaw.” I moaned with a whimper.

“Honey, please tell me you aren’t about to do what I think you are doing.” A woman said, making me gasp as I spun to her to see the manager of the place before she gasped as she noticed my gun.

“Calm honey, I’ll feed you just don’t use that please.” She squeaked with panic on her face. “Pull the barrel away from your head before you blow it off by accident!”

I ran into the kitchen before grabbing the bucket and coleslaw before leaping through the drive-through window.

“The fuck was that?” A man yelped as I rolled to my feet and started running while the kitten started to move again.

Once I was clear from the store, I put the chicken in my backpack, then placed the other stuff on the net. I stepped up to a supermarket, making me put my gun away and walk-in.

As I made my way through the store, I stared at each person as they either glanced at me or haven’t noticed me yet. Once I got to the pet area, I grabbed a five-pound bag as I looked around to see no one, so I packed it in my backpack while putting the chicken on top to prevent the cat food from spilling into it if I had to do another rolling recovery. As I headed toward the exit, a man came out of the manager's office and ran towards me, making me pull out my gun before he gasped. I backed away while I backed out of the store just as someone grabbed me from behind. I elbowed them, then took them to the ground with an arm throw before the cop from before came into focus as he stared at me in fear as I aimed my gun at him.

“Don’t push it, sir,” I growled as I took off running.

“Damn it, honey, we only want you off the streets.” He whined.

“She’s homeless?” The manager asked.

“What did she take?” The cop asked. “I’ll pay for it.”

“Just cat food.” The man said

“No honey don’t eat that!” The cop whined. “Damn it she’s going to get sick.”

A few minutes later, I came up to my base and started to gather my blankets and rolled them up into a single roll before putting them between my backpack and my back, then turned back to leave just to see the cops there.

I looked around to see the other exit was blocked as well before I put the gun in my mouth,

“No!” One of them cried. “Let her free!”

The cops backed away, making me advance.

“Why are you abandoning this place?” He asked. “We didn’t even know it existed until now.”

“Because of your damn robots,” I said. “You guys forced us to our last spot and we will be slitting our own throats if you follow. Well, I won’t since I have this, but you know what I mean.”

I took off running before climbing a roof, then grabbed a metal rod and zip-lined across with my legs to a roof that had two teenagers having a picnic date.

“Damn that looks hella fun!” The boy yelped as I flipped to my feet once I got to the edge and caught my blankets as they fell off before putting them back in place. “And she has a nice ass.”

“Don’t do it or mom will kill you.” The girl growled as she slugged him before I looked down to see my skirt was stuck, making me pull it down. “She’s crazy doing something like that.”

I leaped across the roof.

“I think she’s on the run.” She said.

“She is.” He said. “The cops are after her.”

“She must be homeless,” she said.

“How do you guess that?” I asked as I looked at them.

“The blankets, stuffed backpack, and the lack of embarrassment of your panties being spotted.” She said. “What’s that thing climbing up your blouse.

“My kitten,” I said, making her smile as he poked his head through a gap before I pushed him back in. “The damn cop’s robots are making me relocate so please tell no one about me if you find me again.”

She nodded with worry.

“Only if I can pound your ass.” The boy said, making her growl and slug him to the ground.

“Say that again and I’ll tell mom that you are sexually harassing girls.” She growled.

“Just so you know, if my last base is discovered, I’ll be using this on myself,” I said as I pulled out my gun, making them gasp.

“We won't tell.” He yelped.

“Good, I wouldn’t want my kitten to starve to death,” I said, then started to run again.

“Warning, hostile with illegal firearm detected!” A robot announced, making me look back to see lasers locked on my gun

"Fucking robots!" I roared before I shot it down, then took off running.

“Damn she’s deadly with that thing.” The boy said. “Can you be my girl?”

I giggled.

“Oh, she likes that.” He said, making me giggle again before I gave him the bird. “Pick a time, date, and place.”

I giggle again while I started running.

“You’re an ass brother.” The girl growled.

“No, that’s an ass.” He said. “A beautiful ass.”

A few minutes later, I came up to my base before I looked around to see I was being followed by a cop car.

“Damn it,” I growled before I started to wall kick to a roof.

“Honey please.” The man whined, making me look around to see no way up here without my skills.

“I’m sorry to do this to you guys and hope you can forgive me for abandoning you,” I whined loud enough for him to hear, then fired a single round to the roof.

“Oh god no.” The cop cried in panic. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I think I just made her kill herself from not being sneaky enough. Can someone get me a ladder?”

I leaped down on the other side before looping around until I came up to my lift to see I was in the clear, making me take it up. Sirens sounded a second later just as I spotted a fire truck moving to the building I was on while I noticed no cops looking toward me, making me take a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	4. Preparing for the family emergency

Once I got to the top, I took another deep breath before I spotted my family hugging each other while they shook like a leaf.

“I’m sorry guys,” I whined as I ran to them and gave them the blankets. “The damn cops and robots are all over me and I just now gave them the slip with the fake suicide tactic.”

“It’s fine.” Jan moaned as she nailed a moving blanket to the doorway, leaving only the bottom open to crawl under. “We got our door now. Did you get the food?”

“I got everything,” I said as I reached into my blouse and pulled out the kitten, making them smile. “Take good care of him please.”

“Trust me, he’s going to be in heaven soon,” Jan said, making me smile as I pulled out the cat food and chicken, then gave it to her.

I walked to the lift and watched the cops while I ate my coleslaw.

“Really, he’s eating with us?” Joann asked.

“Yeah, there is no breathing room down there anymore,” I said, making them sigh.

Several hours passed and the sun started to fall behind the world, but the cops didn’t leave after the fire truck did.

“Please pick one of us,” Jan said.

“I can’t do that,” I said. “I love you all equally to choose one.”

“No, you can have all of us.” She said, making me giggle. “Just choose who you wish for your first.”

“What about Jackie,” I asked.

“I’m included.” He said, making me look to him in disbelief to see the girls staring in disbelief, then he grinned.

“Choose him.” They said, making me giggle.

“I’m sorry guys, I can’t let my guard down yet,” I said. “Not until they pull back from my lure.”

“So you going to freeze yourself for us,” Jan growled.

“I’m fine,” I said.

“Bull shit.” She said, making everyone giggle. “I see your chin trembling.”

“I’m sorry, you guys are my top priority to keep safe,” I said.

“We are safe if they haven’t found us yet.” She said.

“What’s this good stuff called?” Nancy asked. “How did we not eat it before?”

“I looked back to see her holding a jar of peanut butter.

“Really, you never had peanut butter?” I asked.

“Oh god.” She whined In a panic. “Get me an allergy pen! I’m allergic to peanuts.”

“Shit,” I whined and ran to my medical bag before looking around until I found a box of EpiPen, then stabbed her with it while she stared at me in worry.

“Don’t panic please.” She whined. “I'll be fine now that I got this.”

“Everyone please tell me your allergies and blood type if you know it,” I said as I grabbed a pen from my backpack before grabbing a few folders containing a dossier of each of my family members.

I looked at Jan.

“O negative and no allergies.” She said, making me write it down. “Why do you have those? It’s kinda creepy how much you know about us to the birthmark I have on my breast.”

Everyone giggled as I smiled.

“Sorry, not trying to be a pervert or anything,” I said. “It's just in case one of you goes missing. It’s to help the cops to help me find you if you were taken from me.”

She stared at me, then nodded with worry before I looked to Jackie.

“Don’t know on my blood and penicillin.” He said, making me put Jan’s folder away before writing it down in his.

I looked to my antibiotics to see it wasn’t that.

“We're good on that,” I said, then looked to Nancy.

“Peanuts, shellfish, and wasps.” She said. “Don’t know on blood.”

“Okay, I’ll get some more of these when I can during the spring,” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then I put the folder away before I looked to Joann.

“I don’t know anything about me.” She said.

I nodded before I put her folder away.

“What about you?” She asked.

“He wants us to forget about him if he disappears,” Jan said, making me look to her to see her staring at me in frustration.

“Sorry,” I said and walked to the edge of the roof to see the cops were gone just before someone grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house.

I looked at the person to see it was Jackie.

“I’m not ready to fuck any of you guys yet and I don’t have any lube in case I did,” I said.

“Then, I’ll fuck you.” He said. “You are the girl after all and I know you don’t care about pain happening to you.”

I looked at him before I sighed.

“I’m sorry…” I started to say, making them shake their heads.

“We know you don’t try to get harmed.” He said. “That’s why we don’t bother scolding you.”

I took a deep breath, then he let me go as we got to the door.

I got down on all fours, making him grab my ass and rub everything. I looked back to see him staring at my face nervously while his tent started to grow, making me smile as my face heated up.

“Okay, that's a rarity on his face,” Jan said, making me look forward and crawl in before they giggled. “Sorry.”

Once I was inside, I took a deep breath and kissed the kitten before moving the pillow he was on into a corner, then turned to the door to see Jan crawling in while everyone else stared at me with Jackie already naked. My eyes locked to his hard dick before my tent started to form.

“Damn, another rarity,” Jan said. “Get the ruler.”

Everyone giggled.

“I’m average,” I said

“No, seeing you hard is rare.” She said. “You are too distracted to get aroused to us as we tried to seduce you.”

“I don’t even realize you were trying,” I said.

Jackie moved to me, then put his dick in my face, making me look at his face, then start sucking him. He grunted and grabbed my head.

“Finally.” He moaned. “I have been waiting for you to suck me for a year now.”

I giggled before he pushed into my throat, making me start to gag.

“Don’t do that.” The girls growled.

“Sorry, just trying to find what he likes.” He said.

“She,” I said as I closed my eyes and focused on my sucking.

Right.” He said with amusement in his voice.

A minute later, he pulled out of my mouth, making me whine.

“My bottle,” I whined, making everyone giggle.

“I’m lubed enough.” He said, making me take a deep breath and got on my stomach before he got on top of me, then pulled my panties down while pulling my skirt up.

A second later, he laid on me, then pushed into me, making me grunt before he pushed his whole four inches into me, then started to fuck me while he pulled off my blouse and shirt as he started to kiss my back.

A few claps sounded, making me look back to see the girls doing rock paper scissors while they were completely naked before Jan lost to Nancy, then she turned to Joann just to lose to her. Joann hissed as she moved to me, then put her pussy in front of my face, making me start to eat her out before she grunted, then tapped her button.

“There please.” She said, making me do as I was told before she grunted again as her whole body tightened up.

A few seconds later, Jackie stared to grunt, then he pushed deep with a moan while a few warm gushes filled me, making me moan.

“Don’t stop filling me.” I moaned, making the girls giggled with a grin.

“My kind of girl,” Jan said, making everyone giggle again.

Jackie took a loud breath before rolling to his back.

“Thanks, buddy.” He moaned.

“Flip over,” Jan said.

“No,” I said.

“Not to fuck you.” She said. “We voted until you are ready for that.”

I flipped over before she got on top of me while Joann got on my face and started to grind in my face, making me eat her out again.

A second later, someone started to suck on me, making grunt.

“Who is that?” I asked.

“Me,” Jackie said before he started to deep throat me, making moan slip from me as I went into bliss.

“Damn.” I moaned, making everyone giggle.

“Lick please,” Joann whined. “I was almost there.”

I did as I was told before she came into my mouth.

“Drink every last drop like a good girl.” She moaned, making me giggle, then she got off me just as Jan lean forward and started kissing me.

“My turn to suck,” Joann said, making Jackie twist his body. “No him.”

“Come on guys,” I whined. “Don’t favor me. Boys need attention too, not just us girls.”

She whined before she grabbed some soap and water before he washed his dick, then she started to suck him.

“Oh god, sorry Kasey, she’s better than you.” He moaned, making me giggle.

“That’s fine,” I said. “Now don’t favor me and get some girl to fuck you."

“We all want you to take our virginity,” Jan said.

“Really,” I grumbled.

“Mine too,” Jackie said, making me sigh

“Give me time to warm up to it please,” I said.

Jackie pushed a finger into my ass, making me grunt before I looked to him to see him sucking me with pure pleasure on his face. He moaned while bucking into Joann’s face, making her face filled with disgust as she swallowed him down.

“Sorry.” He moaned.

“It’s okay.” She said. “I want to try both of your cum to see who’s is best.”

“Then take over.” He said. “I’m getting tired.”

“Has anyone seen her masturbate?” She asked.

“No, I haven’t,” I said. “Too busy.”

They sighed as they shook their heads

“So there is no way of knowing if you can cum.” She said

“He can,” Jan said, making me look at her before she pointed.

We looked to see a small wet mark on the blanket where I was.

“Are you sure that wasn’t the kitten?” I asked.

“Only way to find out,” Joann said and started to suck me, making me grunt as I grabbed her head.

“Really, she beat us both,” Jackie whined, making everyone giggle with me.

“Real girls are pros compare to traps.” I moaned.

“I hate that word,” Jan said. “I prefer a crossdresser.”

“Sorry.” I moaned, then started to buck into her face. “Damn she really is good.”

Everyone giggles as she smiled just before I exploded into her mouth, making her start sucking me faster as she moaned with pleasure.

“Really,” Jackie said in disbelief. “You actually like it?”

I moaned as my body relaxed a second later with exhaustion.

“Crap, his first explosion took everything.” He whined. “We aren’t getting any more from him tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled before I fell asleep.

I woke up from someone coughing with a cold.

“Damn it,” I whined and sat up before I felt each person's head until I found out it was Jan and she was burning up. “Double damn it.”

I crawled to my bag and dug around until I found some Tylenol. I grabbed a bottle of NyQuil before I noticed we had the only one does leave,

“Triple damn it,” I whine with a whimper. “Please don't be a bad year.”

I grabbed a bottle of water before pulling her to a sit and put the pill in her mouth, then a cap of medicine. I grabbed the bottle and slowly poured water after it. Once it was gone, I stroked her face and kissed her on the forehead before I put a medical mask on her face. I looked to the others with a deep breath to see them staring at me In worry.

“I’ll be fine,” I said.

I started to dress her and bundled her up in blankets, then I got dressed before getting out of the tent.

“Where are you going?” Jackie asked.

“To get more NyQuil,” I said. “Please keep her bundled up and hydrated by slowly feeding her a bottle of water every few hours.”

“Okay.” He said.

Once I was at the lift, I noticed it was morning rush hour, making me smile as that was the good time for picking pockets so I started heading down. As I got to the bottom, I started walking down the street dipping into everyone’s pocket and taking whatever my hand touches while I pass.

“By the time I got to the store, I got fifty wallets. a box of chocolates, ten packs of cigars, double that on cigarettes and a bag of four hundred hand-rolled marijuana cigarettes.”

As I was about to step up to the store, someone grabbed me and put a gun to my head, before dragging me into an alley.

“Left pocket of her coat.” A man said, making a gang member step forward with a smile.

“Nice talent you got there.” He said as he grabbed the marijuana, then held up two hundred dollars. “Thank you for your transaction.”

“The gun isn’t necessary now,” I said. “I sell the goods that I don't use.”

He smiled as he places the money in my pocket.

“It is unless your willing to sell your ass to us.” He asked, making me grunt out. “We letting us have you freely?”

“No,” I said, before I pulled out my Uzi and blew him away before his partner, then turned around to take down two others.

“Who the fuck are you!” The leader moaned.

“Your Lieutenant's son, er sorry, Hector Kennedy’s son before he was killed by the cops and I became a throwaway," I said. "The reason I look like a girl was because I was called one too many times and started to like it.”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“That’s right, you were about to fuck a trap if I’d let you,” I said.

He looked under my skirt before his face filled with disgust, then I shot him in the head. I looted their bodies of all cash, ammo, a spare pistol, and all the legal drugs before turning around to see a cop standing there aiming his gun at me.

“Drop it.” He growled.

“Really, aim a gun at an attempted rape victim,” I whined as I dropped my gun. “My dad was a marine and he taught me all he knew.”

His face was filled with disbelief.

“I’m sorry honey.” He said as he lowered it.

“Now I must go get my grocery shopping done before he sends the cavalry to find me,” I said as I grabbed a gun while I grabbed my backpack, then put the gun in my backpack as I put it on my back, then started walking, but he grabbed me

“What’s your name honey.” He asked.

“Kacey,” I said.

“Your last?” He asked.

“I don’t wish to be famous,” I said and pulled away. “I just want to make my dad less busy all the time.”

“Alright, forgive me for slowing you down more.” He said. “Shots fired suspects down. No sign of shooter and it looks like gang activity.”

I looked back to see him wave his hand.

“Just go honey.” He said. “I don’t want a marine paranoid.”

I nodded and looked forward and headed into the store before grabbing three bottles of everything that was used quickly.

“May I ask why you are buying so many of these?” The clerk asked with worry.

“My family’s immune system is shit and we are already going downhill with a fever,” I said.

“Sorry to hear that.” She said with concern before I paid up, then headed outside as I started to head to the nearest hot food.

I came up to a Chinese restaurant and stepped up to the man.

“Okay, here’s the deal, you get me whatever you want that covers one hundred dollars. Make is as mixed as you can.”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“You Joking?” He asked in a Chinese accent, making me hold up a hundred. “No, you not. Alright, honey. Do you want a seat?”

“No,” I said. “I’m on a tight schedule and must get back home.”

He nodded and started to write food down as he flipped through a menu while he tallied it up.

“Drink?” He asked.

“Um, sure, bottled only,” I said, making him nod and added that before it went over by a dollar.

“I pay for dollar, you pay enough.” He said.

“Thanks,” I said, making him nod before walking away.

A half-hour later, he came back with an armful of takeout boxes, making me take off my backpack and start packing them.

“Thank you, sweetie.” He said before I nodded and headed out.

Once I got to my lift, I scored another ten packs of cigarettes, a pack of gum, a sandwich bag of games that Jackie has for his system, a make-up kit, and a purse that someone set down. Once I got to the top I dumped out the purse and found a phone, making me throw it off the building so I wouldn’t be tracked, then grabbed everything worthless before tossing it. My kitten walked to me, making me smile before I stroked his head.

“How are you doing buddy?” I asked, then picked him up along with my new purse.

I headed to my house to see Jackson fucking Jan’s ass.

“Did she give you permission to do that?” I growled, making him gasp before he moaned as he pushed deep.

“Yes, I did.” Jan moaned. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “I’m sorry I got angry. I was almost raped by the gang again.”

They looked at me, then gasped before I looked down to see blood droplets on my arms.

“Not mine,” I said.

They sighed before I pulled out the food.

“Got something Chinese for you guys after scoring big in rush hour,” I said. “More good news. I’m eating with you.”

They smiled.

“Even more good news,” I said. “However this one is needing a winner in rock paper scissors for the girls.”

“You keep it.” They said, making me pull out the make-up kit and put it in my purse.

“You snatched a purse?” Jan asked.

“They left it unattended so yeah,” I said, making her shake her head. “Now it goes with my girly side of me.”

Everyone giggled before I crawled to Jan and put my hand on her head to feel her fever went down a little, making me sigh in relief.

“Again forgive me.” She said.

“From now on no sleeping naked during winter now that we are a hundred feet in the sky,” I said, making them nod as I laid down and closed my eyes.


	5. Near the limit

“Can you fuck me please?” Jackson asked, making me sigh.

“Fine,” I grumbled.

“No, not with that tone,” Jan said.

“I’m never going to be ready guys,” I said. “I’m too worried about your survival than my pleasure.”

“And we are worried about your mental health as you risk your life with robots and aids with those gang members,” She said.

“They will never get inside me,” I said. “Only clean-looking people our age will get inside me.”

“That’s the mental health part I’m talking about.” She said. “All that killing can’t be good on your mind.”

Jackie pushed me flat before getting on top of me before he started to kiss me on the lips, making me smile as I noticed his crush for me was going through the roof as he tried to be passionate with his love. Someone started sucking my dick and balls, making me grunt.

“Don’t make him explode guys,” Jackie whined. “I want that in me.”

“We’ll try not,” Nancy said. “We are making him ready for you.

“I’ll do that since I’m the worse cocksucker here if I couldn’t make him cum.” He said, making us giggle before they stopped sucking my dick and sucked somewhere else while he started to undress me. Once my blouse and shirt were off, he started to suckle a nipple, making me moan as I held my breath and started to fidget. He looked at me before giggling.

“Sorry.” He said. “Looks like he can’t handle the nipples being sucked as you guys can.”

“Aw.” Jan whined, “I wanted to suck on one.”

Everyone giggled before he turned into the 69 positions and started to suck me, making me get ready to suck him, but someone’s hand got in the way.

“Don’t, that just came out of my ass and we are running low on water to clean it off,” Jan said.

“Right,” I said. “That’s my next task.”

Jackie sighed, then started to deep throat me, making me grunt as I grabbed his head, then yanked back, but she shook head and tapped his head. I took a deep breath and grabbed his head and fucked his throat.

“My god, I want to do that,” Joann said.

Everyone giggled while Jackie tapped me, making released me before he gasped.

“I think you're good enough.” He said. “I don’t want to delay your slaving for us.”

“Really, did you have to make him feel like shit?” Jan growled.

“I’m sorry, I’m starting to see what you are seeing.” He said. “The moment he woke up, he became a mother and started to nurse you back to health, then he went to get more meds and food. Now he’s being attacked by everything and he’s working twice as hard as last year to keep us happy.”

“I’m losing interest in fucking if we don’t start now,” I said, making everyone look at me in worry.

“Fuck.” Jackie whined. “I’m sorry guys. I didn’t realize I put him that low.”

He got to a sit on me, then lifted himself and lined me up, making me smile since I have seen my mom do this to my dad a few times, then he pushed me into him before grunting.

“Good luck,” I said with a larger smile. “That position isn’t easy to keep going from what I heard.”

He smiled, then started to bob on me.

“So we going to dress you like a girl now?” I asked.

“Hell no.” He said firmly, making my smile fade before his face filled with worry. “No, I’m sorry. It’s just not my thing like it is for you. Please don’t think I don’t like this.”

I nodded before he laid on top of me, making me wrap my arms around him, then start to fuck him while I kissed him on the lips.

“I’m sorry, I think I wish a home.” He said, making me freeze as I looked at him in disapproval before I noticed his face wasn’t joking.

My face softens before I closed my eyes and started to fuck him again while I started to kiss him passionately as I struggled to fight off the ache in my chest.

A few minutes later, he started to pant with grunts just before warm liquid started to gush on my pelvis while his ass tightens around me, making me grunt as I started to head up the ladder. I started to fuck him faster before I pushed deep and came in him, then moaned as I relaxed.

“Thank you, forgive my words.” He whispered, “I didn’t mean to put you in the deep.”

He rolled off me, making the girls start to lick me clean of cum before one started to wash my dick. Once I was clean, they started to dress me while I stared at the ceiling deep in thoughts as I wondered if I should grant his wish like I promised the cops or should I break my first promise and refuse to let him.

“Guys we are losing her,” Jan whined, making me snap out of my thoughts as I looked around to see everyone staring at me in worry.

“I’m okay,” I said as I stood up, then headed to the lift before going down.

“Wait, your purse and backpack,” Jan said, making me look at her to see her hold them before she whined. “You never forget your backpack. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it,” I said. “There is a gun in there, take it. From now on one of you needs to be armed in case someone sees me come down.”

She grabbed it, then dropped my bag down.

“What about you?” She asked, making me pull out the spare before placing it in my boot.

She nodded, then dropped my purse down.

“I love you guys,” I said, making her worry return before I started to go down.

Once I was on the ground, I started heading down the street just to see it nearly empty of pedestrians, making my pickpocket spree come to an end. Once I got to the store, I stepped in and grabbed a cart before heading to the water, then grabbed two cases before heading to the checkout. As I paid for it, I packed a case in my backpack before carried the spare, then started to head back home. Once I was almost there, someone grabbed my face and pulled me into an alley, making me drop my water before I was shoved into the wall. I looked back to see the boy that was on the rooftop.

“Don’t resist gorgeous.” He said before placing four hundred dollars in my pocket. “Please let me.”

“Do you use needles?” I asked.

“No, and I’m a virgin.” He said. “I would never infect someone that has nothing left.”

“Yeah, I’m losing more with these damn gangs,” I said, making him stare at me in worry.

“Oh god, I’m making things worse for you.” He whined.

“No, what you see isn’t your fault,” I said. “Just fuck me and get it over with.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some lube.

“Can I have your pussy?” He asked.

“No,” I said.

He nodded before he lifted my skirt and grabbed my ass.

“My God, why does your ass have to be so damn perfect.” He asked, making me smile. “I’m glad you like people saying that.”

He pulled down the backside of my panties before pushing a finger into me. He flicked the lid open before pulling down his pants and pulled out his dick, making me stare at it nervously.

“Shit, sorry if I’m too big.” He said with a giggle. “Thanks for that boost in self-esteem though. I always thought I was going to be too small.”

I smiled weakly before he squirts a glob on his dick, then placed the tub in my pocket.

“Do you have a toy?” He asked, making me shake my head.

“I'm only fourteen in a few days if my date is correct,” I said, making him stare in disbelief as he froze.

“Um, do you care if a seventeen-year-old fucks you?” He asked, making me shake my head. “Why are you depressed?”

“My life is shit,” I said, making him sigh. “Maybe a fucking will make me feel better. Or it might end soon if the current event takes me down to no return.”

He stared in alarm before he took a deep breath as he nodded, then picked me up turned me to him before pushing my back to the wall while he pulled my panties off.

“Wrap your legs around me.” He said, making me do as I was told before he reached down to himself and push into me.

I grunted with a moan before his face filled with worry.

“I’m sorry.” He whined.

“No just go.” I moaned. “You’re lubed enough, but you're so damn thick.”

He chuckled.

“Common words for a girl.” He said, making me smile weakly, then started to fuck me.

He kissed me on the lips before turning into a french kiss

“Thank you so much for taking my cherry.” He said. “Please don’t kill yourself. I’ll gladly take you in.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not a fan of adults and I don’t want to be someones fuck toy,” I grunted.

“Sorry I made you feel that way.” He moaned. “It’s not what I wanted. I hope you feel loved after this.”

A second later my grunts started to turn into pleasured moans before he chuckled.

“My god that face is so adorable.” He moaned, then pushed deep before cumming in me, making me moan as I came hard. “Oh shit, I never thought to make a girl cum.”

He reached to my dick before is stared at him in fear as his face filled with shock.

“No, don’t be afraid.” He said. “I’m guessing that long hair, sexy feminine body, and voice, make you a target before your homelessness, making you accept this role as a girl.”

I nodded nervously before he sighed in frustration.

“Do you like boys?” He asked.

“So far,” I said, making him chuckle with an amused smile.

“Can I go to your place and do this again another time?” He asked, making me shake my head before his smile faded. “Why not?”

“It’s my last base because of these damn robots,” I said.

“Are you kidnapped or abandoned?” He asked in worry.

“Neither,” I said. “My mom was murdered by my dad after she witnessed him beating on me again as he tried to kill me, then the cops killed him as they witnessed him kill my mom. Ever since then I never wanted to live with another adult.”

“So my age is what making you not trust me.” He said, making me nod.

“Yes, that’s one of the reasons,” I said. “The other reason is I don’t know if you are with the cops. Or my dad’s gang.”

He stared at me in alarm.

“What gang?” He asked

“That tells me you aren’t part of it since you would know your Lieutenant by my story,” I said, making his face fill with slight panic.

“So you saying being around you is dangerous?” He asked.

“Recently, yes,” I said. “I was almost raped twice by the gang.”

“Oh god.” He whined.

“Don’t worry, I let you because you aren’t an adult yet,” I said. “And I felt I need it. Can you pull out of me and let me dress now?”

“Oh sorry.” He said and pulled out of me, making me pick up my panties before he lifted my skirt and stared at my dick.

“I’m sorry I deceived you,” I said as he stared at in disbelief.

“No, I’m thinking I like fucking men now.” He said.

I smiled weakly as I put it in my panties, then grabbed my water before bouncing up to the roof.

“How in the world!” He yelped.

“I’m skilled in a lot of things,” I said. “This is so you don’t follow me to my base.”

“Where can we meet up to do this again?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I said. “I go out randomly and these damn robots are making it hard for me.”

I started running along rooftops until a ran out, then leaped down a fire escape before turned to the street to see the boy there.

“Please don’t follow me,” I whined.

“Sorry, this crazy shit is mind-blowing.” He said.

“If my life his rock bottom, then I’ll let you into my home, or I might just jump off it to my death,” I said. Please don't follow me or I’m going to have to treat you as a threat.”

“I’m not.” He said quickly as he looked around my backpack for my gun.

“The gun attracts the robots remember,” I said. “And not to help me too.”

“Right.” He said.

“Now please, don’t follow me,” I said. “If I see you at my base, prepare to see me as spaghetti sauce on the pavement since I know my last home is compromised.”

“Please stop saying that.” He whined. “That’s why I’m following you. I don’t want you to kill yourself.”

“I won't,” I said. “I’m not that deep yet. I’ll come to look for you at the spot you saw me if I get there.”

I started walking backward toward my base while he stared at me just as someone grabs me before shoving my water to the ground, then they put a gun to my head.

“Don’t resist girl.” A man growled while the boy stared in alarm.

I sighed as I reached for my boot and pulled out my gun before shooting him in the head, then I turned him around to take down four more with a double-tap to each one. I dropped the clip and placed the next one in as kept my sites down the alley before I stepped in. Nothing was hiding, so I turned around to see the boy staring at the bodies in disbelief.

“Now you know what the gang wears,” I said as I started to loot them of their goods. “Stay away from them if you see their uniform.”

He nodded nervously.

“Sorry if I scared you away,” I said, making his face fill with worry before he shook his head.

“You didn’t.” He said. “However, I know following you is dangerous if you tell me to leave.”

I don't kill the innocent.” I said.

“I’m not.” He said. “I tried to rape you.”

“No, you paid for a prostitute,” I said.

“Don't become one please.” He said with discontent.

“I won’t,” I said with a chuckle. “Now please don’t follow.”

I grabbed my water, making him grab my balls as I bent over.

“Don’t let someone see you do that,” I said.

“The streets are empty on side roads most of the time.” He said. “Do you mind me fucking you one more time?”

“I do, I need to get home before someone else attacks me,” I said and started walking.

Once I got within sight of the lift, I looked back to see he wasn’t following, making me look around for others, then back into the lift before heading up. As I got to the top I noticed the boy staring at me, making me sigh as I whine and set the water down before I walked forward and start to climb over the railing.

“No don’t!” He yelped. “I won’t bother you or invade your home. Please, I just wish to be friends.”

I stared at him before he started to run away, making the climb back as glanced back a few times until he disappeared into the distance. Someone kissed me on the neck as they hugged me from behind.

“Please come back to us,” Jackie said.

“I’m still here,” I said softly just as he gasped.

“Oh god, what happened?” He asked

“Just another attack,” I said. “I have at least a hundred kills now. I think I’m being hunted now.”

Damn it.” He whined with a whimper before grabbing the water and walked away.

Someone grabbed my backpack before taking it away while another person pulled me away from the ledge, then they kissed as they started to wash me off. Several hours passed and the moon started to rise.

“Tell me he didn’t freeze solid,” Jan whined before someone grabbed my arm.

“No, but he’s close,” Nancy said before she pulled me to the house, then laid me down on the bed.

She started to undress me, making me take a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	6. Numbers dropping like flies

“No do not rape her,” Jan growled. “She had too many attempts already."

“I think someone was successful,” Jackie said.

“What, how do you know?” She asked with worry.

“There was fresh cum on her panties when she took them off.” He said. “Once she started snoring, I checked her out and someone wide tore him open a little as I spotted blood.”

“Fuck.” She whined with a whimper. “No wonder she’s way out there.”

I opened my eyes as I spotted Nancy squatting over my dick with worry on her face as she stared at Jan, making me pushed my hips forward and penetrate her.

She gasped as she sat on me as she looked back before I started to fuck her, making her smile.

“Thanks.” She said as everyone looked at me in worry while I kept my poker face.

A few seconds later, I started to lose it as moans started to slip from me before I grabbed her, and put her to her back, then pushed in and started to fuck again. She smiled with love as she wrapped her arms around me and started to go nuts on kisses. A minute later, I started to climb, making me start giving off my warnings before I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with pure love, then she shook her head.

“Don’t pull out.” She said, making me close my eyes again, then push deep and came while I laid flat with a moan before she stroked my face.

“I love you.” She said.

“I know and I do too,” I said softly.

I pulled out of her and started to get dressed before I grabbed my backpack along with three bowls with their lids and put them in my backpack.

“Jackie, I wish you to come with me this time,” I said.

“Really!” He yelped. “What did I do to deserve this rare event.”

“I’m just feeling generous and wish to grant you a wish today,” I said. “Make sure you have everything that belongs to you. I don’t want you bored.”

He grabbed his game system, their games, and his toy before looking at me with excitement, making me walk him to the lift. Once we were down, we started to walk. About an hour later, we came up to a buffet, making me step in before a man smiled.

“Two?” He asked, making me nod before he walked us to a booth.

I looked at Jackie to see him staring at me with a happy smile.

“Thanks for taking me on a date.” He said, making the man chuckle.

“What do you wish to drink?” The man asked.

“Water,” I said, making me look to Jackie. “Whatever you want.”

“Orange juice.” He said, making the man walk away before we went to the bar, then we filled up our plates before I fill the bowls for the girls and packed them in my backpack while I sat down.

“So what are we doing after this?” He asked.

“I can't tell you,” I said, making him nod.

“That’s fine.” He said. “I’m just happy to finally be with you on an outing again. I thought I was going to be on house arrest forever.”

“Never again will I ever do that to you,” I said, making him stare at me.

“So you taking me every time.” He asked.

“Just eat please,” I said, making him nod before we started to eat.

Once I was full he was still eating, making me watch him eat three more plates before he took a deep breath.

“I’m good now.” He said. “I still can run if I need to.”

“Good.” I said, “And there is no dine and dash this time.”

He nodded before I stood up and pulled out a twenty before giving it to the man.

He smiled and gave me the change, making me give it to Jackie.

“Thanks.” He said before we started walking the streets again.

Ten or so minutes later, the police station came into view, making my heart start to ache as random tears fell from my eyes. I pulled off my backpack and pulled out his folder before we stepped in.

“What are we doing here?” Jackie whispered.

I turned to him then placed the folder in his hands, making him look inside before his face filled with alarm as I kissed him on the lips.

“Good luck,” I said. “Do not feel you fucked up my life. I did say you can leave me anytime you wish and you said you wanted a family. Now go get one. We won't forget you and will always love you. Please don't tell anyone where we are. I will not be captured alive.”

I pulled away as he stared at me in distress before I walked out of the station. As I stepped into the alley of the police station, I collapsed to my knees and started to weep silently while I put my forehead on the ground.

“Are you okay honey?” A man asked a minute later.

I looked to him to see a cop standing there with Jackie before the cop’s face filled with worry while Jackie’s face filled with distress as he started to wail out in tears, then he ran toward the station door, making the cop look at him in worry.

“What’s wrong Jackie?” He asked and chased him down.

I stood up and started running home. Once I got there, I looked around to see no one followed, making me catch my breath just in case. As I got my breath back, no one peeked around the corner, making me start heading up.

As I was to the top, I started and more tears fell while I took a shaky breath. Several more hours passed before someone grabbed me from behind and kissed me on the neck.

“Got anything hot this time?” Joann asked, but I said nothing, making her turn me to her, then gasp. “What’s wrong?”

She looked around, then back to me In alarm.

“Was he killed?” She asked, making me shake my head before tears fell down my face again as she stared at me. “I see, you granted his wish.”

I nodded.

“Are you wanting a family and a real roof over your head?” I asked, making her stare at me.

“I’ll need to sleep on that.” She said.

“Take your time,” I said before I passed her the bowls. “Tell the others the option is on the table for them too.”

She stared at me some more before she walked away, making me turn to the street and stare out over the city. Several more hours passed and the sun started to fall while the Neon light started to paint the streets with colorful light, then someone grabbed me from behind.

“Are you going to get anything to eat?” Jan asked.

“Is that what you guys want?” I asked. “Cast a vote and tell me if everyone voted yes. Otherwise, eat the stash.”

She walked away while I continued to stare out. Ten minutes later, she grabbed me from behind.

“We finally voted and we do wish hot food.” She said.

I reached for the button, making her look at it, then looked at my face.

“Is that an option to go with?” She asked.

“If you wish for a new home,” I said. “It’s too dangerous otherwise.”

She backed away quickly, then I started to lower down once she was on the roof.

After a few minutes of walking, I came up to a pizza restaurant, then stepped in. A woman looked at me and gasped.

“Forgive my face,” I said. “I’ll take two large pepperoni pizzas.”

“Okay, sweetie.” She said in worry. “May I ask why you’re day isn’t going as planned?”

“No,” I said as I pulled out the money. “I just want pizza.”

She took it and gave me the change.

Once I got the pizza’s, I stepped out just as lasers shined on my face.

“Missing child detected.” A robot said, making me growl and run away. “Wait, do not flee. I need some help, the subject is faster than this unit and I’m detecting dangerous depression levels. The subject might be on verge of a breakdown or suicide.”

I leaped to the roof.

“Alert, the subject is skilled with acrobatic maneuvers.” It said. “I’m about to lose subject…. The subject lost, last seen eastbound on the rooftop of my location.”

Once I ran out of the roof a minute later, I dropped down and change my coarse as I started heading toward the base. As I got to the lift area, I looked around to see nothing, making me back into the lift and start heading up. As I got to the girls, they were standing there waiting, then they smiled as they noticed the pizza before it faded when they noticed my face.

“Are you eating?” Jan asked, making me shake my head before I held up the pizza to them. “We will not eat if you aren’t.”

I put the pizza over the railing.

“I take it back.” She yelped, making me hold it to her.

She took it before they walked to the house before I turned around. Hours passed and the sun started to light up the sky.

“Come get some sleep,” Jan said as she hugged me from behind.

“No thanks,” I said, making her sigh and walk away.

Soon the sun was in the ten positions, then a whimper sounded.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m going to have to make this worse,” Joann said. “I can’t stand this cold anymore.”

“No don’t.” Jan yelped before someone grabbed me from behind, making me reach for the button.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, I do.” She said, making me take her down.

A few minutes later, a robot came into view, making me walk to it before I pulled off my backpack, then turned to her as I placed her folder on her chest.

“Good luck,” I said. “Tell no one where we are. I will not be captured alive."

“Missing children rediscovered.” The robot said. “Please do not flee, I will not harm you.”

“If you tell…” I started to say.

“I won’t.” She said and kissed me on the lips, making me pusher away, then took off running.

“Wait, don’t flee.” The robot said. “Subject seems to be rescuing other missing children. This is his second child the subject has offered us. What are my orders? Acknowledged, proceeding with escorting the child that wishes a home. Hero last seen heading southbound of my location.”

Once I got to the area, I turned around to see a cop car before I pulled out my gun, making them flee the area. I went up the lift and watched for any cars or robots, but didn’t find one.

As I got to the top, I stepped back, then knelt while I kept watching through the railing.

“He really doesn’t care,” Nancy whined.

“Yes, he does,” Jan said. “He wouldn't have cried himself all night if he didn’t. Please don’t make things worse for him like you are planning.”

“I’m not planning anything,” Nancy whined.

Ten minutes passed and the cop car returned, making me pull out my gun while they looked around for me.

“I don’t see him anywhere.” He said.

“Must be another decoy.” Another cop said. “This kid is a master of deception if she had us fooled when she shot that round to escape. She’s mastered a lot of other things with that speed and accuracy of hers. Sargent just said to spread the search a few miles.”

I walked to my house while the girls watch me, then I grabbed a board on the side of it before tearing it off, revealing a sniper rifle. I grabbed it, then chambered a round. I went back to the lift as the girl stared in worry as I crouched down in the original spot.

“Is he a soldier boy?” Nancy whispered.

“No,” Jan said.

As the cop started to advance towards the lift, I aimed while I watched him out of the scope.

“What are you doing?” Jan asked.

“Keep quiet unless you want a new home,” I said. “Base may be discovered soon.”

“Damn it,” Jan whined. “Don’t do this to him.”

“She will not be going tonight,” I said. “The area is too hot if a cop is just below us.”

“You’ll shoot a cop?” Nancy whined.

“This is his last home, so yes he will,” Jan said with a sigh.

The cop looked up the lift, making me stare at him as he looked to the lift button.

“Metal rod,” I said as I pointed, making them run to it before giving it to me.

I shoved it in the gears of the lift so it wouldn’t lower. The cop pressed the button making the gear shift but not move. After a few tried he walked away.

“Area clear here.” The cop said, making me stand up and walked to the house before putting the gun away, then got in the tent.

The girls followed as the kitten climbed on my chest and curled up into a ball as I took a deep breath, then I started to stroke him. The girls walked to me before sitting next to me. Nancy groped me, making me look to her to see her staring at the mound in lust. She looked to my face, before Jan.

“I don’t think he cares.” She said.

“She,” I said, making her smile as Nancy grabbed the kitten and set it on the pillow before getting on top of me to start kissing me, then started to think.

She sat up and moved her crotch to my face, then pulled down her sweatpants and underwear. She took a deep breath as she lifted herself and put her pussy on my mouth, making me start to eat her out. She smiled before she grabbed a washcloth and got it wet before cleaning off my face. Once I was clean, her face was full of pleasure and she was huffing and puffing, making me nip her button. She yelped out as she came with a moan.

“Damn, how did you find that out?” She asked with a half laugh and half moan.

She pulled away, then lowered down to before taking off my panties and stared at my hard dick.

“I think that’s the hardest I have seen it, making Jan giggle before Nancy got over it, then looked to my face.

A second later, she lowered down before she let out a shuttering exhale.

“She so thick and warm.” She moaned, making Jan giggle as her face became a cherry. “Please take over. I want your love, not your passiveness.”

I sat up and hugged her before I started to fuck her, making her grunt as she wrapped her legs around me she hugged me back, then started to kiss my neck.

“Much better.” She moaned. “Can you suckle one of my paperweights?"

I giggled.

“I like your paperweights,” I said. “Something I’ll never get.”

“You can actually.” She said.

“I will not become a trans or fat,” I said.

“I was kidding.” She said with a smile before I started to suckle her breast, then grabbed her ass and massaged it.

A few minutes later, I started to show my signs, making me look to her face just to get her kissing me.

“Don’t pull out.” She said. “We all want your baby.”

“I see that.” I moaned before I pushed in and came before she gasped. “Good luck then.”.

“Joann wasn’t kidding.” She moaned. “His cum feel great in there.”

“So you’ll stay now that you felt that?” Jan asked with frustration on her face, making Nancy look at her, then sighed as she pushed me back.

“Get some sleep baby.” She said. “I’m going to fuck you all night long.”

We giggled as I smiled.

“Okay,” I said, then I closed my eyes as she started to kiss me.

“I’m getting hungry,” Jan said. “Please tell me you didn’t put him in a coma by your damn fucking. How are you still at it?”

“Unbelievable.” I moaned as I started to climb the ladder quickly, making them giggle. “How am I not a raisin?”

“Don’t know don’t care.” She moaned. “Now unleash that last load before you go get our breakfast.”

“How about I make it a date with you and me,” I said, making Jan’s face filled with distress while she turned away.

“I would love that,” Nancy said with excitement just before I pushed deep and came, making me grunt. “Crap, tell me you’re going to have the strength, I barely felt that one.”

“That’s because you emptied his balls,” Jan said. “There are no fumes. It’s just bone dry.”

We giggled as she got off me and started to dress me while I stared into her face to see she was oblivious to my real plans. Jan moved, making me look to her to see she was onto me as a tear fell from her while struggled to not be angry at her. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my backpack and purse, then crawled out of the house. I walked to the ledge to see no cops to be found anywhere. I pulled the rod out of the gears, then got on the lift. A few minutes later, it started to lower, making me pull out my pistol as I looked down.

“Calm it’s me.” Nancy yelped, making me look to her to see she was the one lowering us.

I put my gun back in my boot as I took a deep breath. Once we were on the ground, she hugged me.

“Sorry for startling you.” She said. “I would like Italian for our date.”

“Okay, Mario’s Cuisine it is,” I said as we started walking.

“Haven’t been there in a while.” She said.

“Thanks to my paranoia I know,” I said, making her sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” She said and kissed me.

Once we got to the restaurant we stepped in, making a man smile and grab menus.

“Your lasagna and garlic bread,” Nancy said. “With a glass of orange soda.

“Make it three with one water instead of soda,” I said. “One meal to go.”

“Okay.” He said and set the menus down as he walked us to the table.

Once we were seated, Nancy stared at me with excitement.

“Can we explore more often?” She asked.

“You can explore as much as you want from now on after today,” I said.

“Sweet.” She squeaked with more excitement, making me crack a smile. “I can’t wait to take you to the park again.”

My smile faded before I took a slow deep breath. Once our meal was here, we started to eat.

“So what are we going to do after this?” She asked.

“Make your dreams come true,” I said, making her stare at me with slight confusion before it faded to disbelief.

“So that’s what you meant by ‘you’ instead of we.” She said softly. “This is your last meal.”

“No, I’ll be having several meals in the future, but this is the last one I’ll be having with you,” I said, making her face filled with grief. “Please eat and don’t think about it.”

She nodded before she went back to her food.

Once I was done, she was just about done just as the man came to us with my bill, making me pull the money out.

“Where did you get that?” She mumbled.

“Gang members,” I said before I placed two hundred in front of her. “Don’t spend that in one place.”

She stared at it, then looked at my face before slight distress filled her eyes before she nodded. I stood up and walked to the counter, then paid up.

“Thank you, sweetie.” He said before we started to leave.

A few minutes later, I spotted a robot as it turned toward us, making me pull out her folder, then turned to put it to her.

She looked at it before to my face as I hugged her with a kiss.

“Missing child and hero detected.” The robot said.

“Do not tell where we are,” I said. “I will not be captured alive.”

“I know.” She said. “Please don’t go too far deep.”

“I’ll try not,” I said, then took off running.

“Hero is fleeing again.” The robot said. “Acknowledged, continuing with escort protocol. Hero last seen heading southbound of my location.”

A few minutes later a cop car came out of an alley and made me run into it, but I recovered by sliding across the hood and rolled to my feet as I continued running.

“Damn.” The cop said. “Plan failed sir.”

“That was doomed way before you thought of it,” I said. “Not the first time someone tried that on me.”

“Why are you doing this?” He asked.

“Because I keep my word,” I said.

“Your word?” He said.

“I promised to one of your teammates that I would surrender my family if they wished to have a home,” I said.

“What about you?” He asked.

“I’ll be dead before you can catch me,” I said. “I’ll make sure of that.”

He sighed as he stopped chasing me.

“Sir, I’m not chasing her anymore.” He said. “She’s not going to let us have her alive.”

“Copy, return to your patrol, and let her go to her last friend.” A man said with a sigh. “Maybe she’ll surrender if she wants a home.”

“Yes sir.” The cop said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.


	7. On the run like a fugitive

A second later, someone grabbed me took off running.

“Fuck, someone just ambushed her and started to flee.” The cop yelped as the person opened a recycle dumpster and leaped in.

I looked to the person to see it was my lover boy before I smiled.

“I lost them.” The cop whined.

“Must be a friend.” The Sergeant said.

“I doubt it, I remember hearing she doesn’t like adults.” The cop said.

“Listen for shooting.” The Sergeant said. “She’s never been captured before with her skills of breaking free.”

“I hear none.” The cop said. “They could have drugged her. I’ll search around.”

“Can you stop grabbing me like that?” I asked as he lowered his hand.

“Sorry, didn’t want that cop getting you.” He said. “I’m hearing you are saving homeless children.”

“Only the ones that wish a home,” I said, making him smile.

“Are you wishing a dick?” He asked. “Or perhaps an ass?”

I doubt I’ll be able to pleasure you.” I said before he clicked on a flashlight keychain, then lifted my skirt and started rubbing me until I was hard.

“I think you can.” He said with a smile. “You’re not small at all.”

“Can you do it without making a lot of noise?” I asked. “I’m cornered if I’m spotted in here and you know my response to that.”

He reached for my boot, making me pull out my backup.

“Don’t even think about it,” I growled as I put it to his head. “Taking my spare gun will only make you my enemy.”

“Sorry.” He said nervously.

“How about we make this a casual fucking by fucking each other,” I said, making him smile as he nodded. “You first since I don’t want to be caught on bottom with the cop nearby.”

“I would never pin you down.” He said as he shook his head, then placed me on his lap facing him.

“Right,” I said before I pulled down my panties before he pulled out a larger bottle of lube, then held up a pocket pussy.

“Do you want this?” He asked.

“Sure, it will be helpful once my last friend tells me she desires a home like my other friends,” I said.

He sighed as he places it in my backpack before he opened the front of his jeans, revealing no underwear as he got ready to lube himself up. I pushed it away before he could, then turned around as I started to suck him, making him grunt.

“You have done this before?” He asked, making me nod. “Was it willing?”

I looked at him with my eyes.

“Right no more questions.” He said with worry growing on his face.

I pushed his dick down my throat, making him gasp as he grabbed my head while I started to suck him with my throat.

“Damn.” He moaned, making me smile. “Didn’t expect you to like that.”

I pulled off and took a breath.

“I like everything a girl likes,” I said. “I am one in everyone's eyes after all.”

He stared at me before I turned around and got ready to sit on him.

“No, never make me do that to you without lube.” He said, then started to apply it before he grabbed my hips and lowered me down onto him.

I whined before moaning as I took his whole dick, then he started to move in me, making me lean my head back as I closed my eyes from pleasure already filling me. After about a hundred grunts, the moans started to slip from me, making the boy chuckle and started to kiss me on the lips.

“You pass for my girl anytime.” He said, making me smile before he started to stroke me. “I think I better let you go after this.".

“Okay.” I moaned just as I came all over his hand, making him grunt.

“Really you can cum?” He asked.

“Yes.” I moaned. “Remember, I came to you.”

“I thought that was mine as I made you overflow.” He said.

“So what are we doing next, Kasey?” He asked, making me open my eyes before I put my gun to his face.

“How do know my name?” I growled. “I never gave you my name. Are you with the cops? They are the only ones I gave it to so they wouldn’t suspect I was homeless.”

“I just fucked someone way passed my legal age limit.” He said. “Do you think I can make it as a cop?”

“Then how?” I growled.

“I looked you up with the information you gave me.” He said. “I know your dad was abusive and you were bullied at school and even almost got killed by that bully. I also know you like your hair that long and really do like being called a girl.”

I sighed as I put my gun away.

“Don’t talk about my past please,” I said. “I want to just forget it all.”

He nodded before closing his eyes as he started to fuck me fast, then filled me up with a moan.

“Sorry I keep cumming in you.” He whined.

“I like that feeling.” I moaned. “Cum in me all you want.”

He chuckled.

“Care if I make our next meet a date as well as a fuck?” He asked.

“I can’t predict the future,” I said. “There might not be the next time.”

“Please stop saying that.” He growled. “The dashcam showed you trying to kill yourself while you raged for your mother, then that girl fled with you after she stopped you before you disappeared off the face of the Earth.”

“No, not that,” I said. “These cops are becoming bold on their attempt to catch me.”

“I saw the car.” He said. “Is that girl still with you?”

“She’s the last friend that's with me,” I said. “I'm just waiting for her to finally say she wants a house, then I disappear forever since I don’t have anyone to take care of anymore.”

“Wait all those kids, you took care of them?” He asked.

“As if I was their mother,” I said, making him chuckle.

“Can’t believe a boy likes calling himself a girl.” He said, then pulled out of me before he put my panties on. Once they were almost up, he turned me to him and started to suck on me, making me grunt as I grabbed his head.

“Damn, you have done this before.” I moaned.

“Too a toy.” He said with a chuckle as he held it up. “It’s yours if you want it.”

“Sure.” I moaned, making me place it in my backpack before placing his hands on my hips to focus on his work.

A few seconds later, I started to grunt, then I pushed into his throat as I started to fuck it. He shook his head and pulled back.

“I want to taste you.” He said, making me shove back into his throat and started fucking with moans, then pulled out at the last second just to fill his mouth.

“Oh, I see.” He said with slight disbelief on his face. “You taste good for a boy.”

I giggled before he pulled my panties up fully.

“Thanks again for this.” He said.

I took a deep breath as I felt a lot of my stress gone.

“Good, keep it that low.” He said. “I don’t like that last face.”

“Yes, mom,” I said, making him giggle.

I turned to the edge of the dumpster, then cracked the lid to see nothing, making me crack the other side to get the same results so I leaped out and climbed to the roof.

“Damn, talk about a ninja with that vanishing act.” He said. “I didn’t even get the lid open before you were gone.”

I looked down to see him look around in worry,

“Where are you?” He asked, making me giggle before he looked at me, then smiled. “See you whenever.”

He started walking, making me start running along the roofs before I spotted a cop going up my lift. I pulled out my gun and fired a round, hitting him in the leg before he went down.

“Get off that!” I roared, making him do as he was told while he stared in fear.

“Put it down.” A man growled, making me look toward him to see a cop with a gun drawn.

“You're going to have to shoot if you are this close to my last friends,” I said, making him stare in frustration, then stepped forward before I aimed the gun at him, making him fire and grazed me on the face before I fell off the roof.

“Fuck!” The man cried once I hit the ground. “I think I just killed her by shooting her in the face out of the reaction of her holding a gun.”

I rolled to my feet before taking off down the alley with a wall kick off one, then cartwheeled over a fence and into my alley.

“I don’t see her on the ground.” The cop said before I went up while the cop stared at me in disbelief.

“How do you escape us with ease?” He whined, then he grabbed his radio. “She’s heading up to her base. On me.”

“Don’t make me kill you,” I growled as I aimed my gun at him, making him raise his hands. “I never killed an innocent yet, don’t make the first one. You have me cornered and you don’t want to face a ninja when they are cornered.”

Once I got to the top, I ran to my tent to see Jan sleeping.

“Wake up, our base has been found,” I said as I grabbed a police radio and turn it on to low before putting it on my belt. “Grab what you can carry In your backpack and let's move.”

I grabbed the kitten and shoved him in my blouse before I grabbed his food and put it on my backpack just as the lift was activated.

“One minute until we have to leave,” I said.

“Allow them to take us,” Jan said, making me look at her.

“No,” I said, then gave her the kitten. “You can. Here’s your cat.”

I grabbed the food and gave it to her, then kissed her on the lips as she stared at me with distress before I grabbed food and packed it. I packed as much water as I could before my bag was full. I rolled up my blankets and put them behind me while she stared at me.

“Good luck and I’ll miss you forever,” I said, then stepped outside and grabbed my rifle before strapped it around me as the lift started to come up.

I kicked a hole in a crate before grabbing a grappling gun, then took a deep breath as I ran to the side of the roof. I aimed at another building that had a fire escape. I fired a second later, making the hook fly to the building and wrapped around the stairs of the second floor so I would have a platform under me to fall to.

“How often do you do this?” Jan asked.

“Four times a month for three years,” I said as tied I my end to the steel plate. “This was always my last base before I disappear forever. Last chance. Are you getting a new home like the others?”

I looked to the cops as their head popped up.

I grabbed my steel rod, then looked at her.

“I’m going with you.” She whined, then hugged me, making me zip-line down.

“You gotta be kidding me!” The cop yelled as I grabbed Jan and leaped to the ground before taking off as fast as I could. “Who is this girl? I thought we had her for sure this time.”

“Sir, he had her, but she was one step ahead with an escape plan and now she’s packed up and left her base.” My police radio said. “She also has an M24, but I see no casings for that up here, so I don’t think she used it to snipe. I don’t think we will be seeing her or her friend again without her fighting back without lethal force if she already grazed me with a warning shot of her pistol for getting too close to her friend.”

“What makes you say that?” The Sargent asked.

“I heard her say this was her last base and was planning to disappear forever before they zip-lined and started running.” The cop said. “What should we do?”

“There is nothing we can do.” The Sargent said. “Everyone keeps an eye out for them. Capture if you can, but don’t push her to suicide or a gunfight with us. That rifle and her skills will make us look like amateurs.”

“I think you might need to become a boy again if you wish to escape,” Jan said

“Never, I’m your girl forever if you don’t decide to leave me,” I said, making her smile.

A car pulled in front of me before the door opened, revealing the lover boy.

“Someone is about to kidnap the girls!” The cop yelped, making us look to the police scanner he had on his dashboard. “Or not, I think they are offering them a ride.”

“Not a good idea,” I said as I shook my head and took off running.

“The leader didn’t take the offer as expected.” The cop said with a sigh. “I think that was a willing family that was watching her by how she didn’t run the second they stopped. She also shook her head before running and they didn’t chase her, nor are they aren’t driving away. I don’t think there is getting her a family.”

“We can’t give up.” The Sargent said. “It’s way too close for the blizzard the weather forecast predicted.”

Jan looked at me in worry.

“No,” I said. “You can, but I won't. I rather tough it out than be in a home with possible abusive parents.”

“Your task is to talk to them if they don’t leave.” The Sergeant said. “Get their reasons for stopping. The girls are our top priority right now while we have them in sight so don’t give chase if they leave.”

“I see them and in a position to try to catch them.” A woman said.

“Do you want a home?” I asked.

“No.” She said with a sigh. “You sacrificed enough and you’ll need my pussy to keep the stress down.”

I chuckled.

“Don’t make yourself my sex toy please,” I said, making her grin as I turned to an alley and started climbing. “I already have one by the way. One for you too.”

“Really.” She said, making me nod as I crouched down.

“Damn she turned too early.” The woman said. “I lost her.”

“Damn it she must have a scanner.” The Sergeant said. “There is no way she can be so far ahead of us to not have one.”

A thudding sounded, making me look toward it to see it was a police helicopter.

“Okay, why the fuck are they wasting resources on us,” I growled. “We aren’t that important.”

“She’s nearby and she’s aware of the chopper.” The woman said. “Yes, you are important honey. Please stop running.”

“Damn it,” I growled and started running along the roofs before leaping down then opened a recycle dumpster and got in. “Looks like we stay here until they give up.”

“Okay.” She said. “Can we make love while we wait?”

I chuckled as I shook my head.

“We need to not let our guard down too quickly,” I said. “Give them an hour, then we can.”

The lid opened up, revealing a man with a mask and a gun.

“Get out.” He said, making me pull out my pistol and shoot him in the head before leaping out to start running.

“Shots fired.” The woman yelped. “Someone attacked the girls and he paid with a shot to the head.”

“Who was the suspect?” The man asked.

“Don’t know, no ID or gang marking.” She said. “Check the recycle bins if we lose them again, they are hiding in them and she forgot her kitten.”

“I looked at Jan’s hands.

“Fuck.” I whined.

“Sorry,” Jan whined.

“I’m not going back,” I said.

“That’s fine.” She said. “I think he’s getting in the way now that we are on the run.”

I reached into her bag before pulled out cat food, then dropped it

“She’s aware of their loss and just ditched the kitten's food.” The woman said a few seconds later, making me look back to see her chasing me.

“Damn it!” I roared, then reached into my pocket before pulled out a flashbang.

“Where did you get that!” Jan yelped. “Don’t blow up the cops!”

“What!” The cop yelped before I pulled the pin and tossed it over my shoulder. “Oh shit.”

I giggled just before it exploded as a soft ring filled my ears.

“The leader has flashbangs.” The cop moaned. “I can't see shit.”

“Who the hell is this kid!” The Sargent asked, making me giggle again.

“You’ll never know,” I said, making Jan smile weakly.

A few minutes later, I came up to a park that had a few kids playing on it, but the parents were busy reading a newspaper to see me climb in the playhouse.

“I think we lost her.” The woman said, making a girl look at me before gasping as she saw my gun. “I don’t see them anywhere. do you have them Overwatch?”

“Quiet please,” I said. “It’s my hunting rifle and I won’t use it on you.”

“Negative, I have no visual,” Overwatch said. “I'll circle around.”

“Damn it.” The Sargent growled as she smiled with a nod. “How in the hell did a girl outrun a helicopter on foot while carrying another girl?”

“I hunt with my dad all the time.” She said as confusion filled her face. “Got anything good? Whos that on your radio and why did their comment match, you guys?”

“Not yet I haven’t found anything,” I said, then pulled out some candy. “For your silence please.”

“Are you on the run from them?” She asked, then pulled out her phone before pulling up a picture of Jan and one with me with my back turned.

She looked at me in alarm.

“My lips are sealed.” She said as she pushed the candy back. “Are you willing to be my sisters?”

“No,” I said. “She can, but I won’t.”

“Stop saying that,” Jan growled. “I’m not leaving you out there to die alone.”

The girl stared at me in worry.

“Do you have money?” The girl asked.

“No,” I said, making her pull out five dollars and held it up to me.

I took it and passed her the candy. She smiled and took it before started to eat it as she went back to her game.

“I don’t see many girls that like games,” I said

“It’s getting more common.” She said with a smile. “Do you want one?”

“No, I’m too busy trying to keep her alive,” I said.

“What happened to your face?” She asked.

“The cops shot me,” I said.

“Why?” She whined.

“Damn it,” I whined and tried to leave.

“Wait, I’ll shut up.” She said. “Forgive me for being annoying.”

“As usual.” A boy mumbled.

“I don’t see them anywhere.” The pilot said.

I looked toward the helicopter to see they were looking in the wrong direction, making me sigh in relief.

A second later, my gun was grabbed, making me grab it as I grabbed my pistol and put it to a man’s head.

“Drop it,” I growled before I turned off the safety when he looked at it. Never touch a person’s gun without their say or that can get you killed.”

He let go before I climbed down, then turned to the man.

“Dad doesn’t make her seen.” The girl whined. “It’s the homeless hero that saving the homeless children. She’s running from the cops.”

“I see why.” He said nervously. “That rifle is no joke, neither is that Sig.”

Jan came to my side, making me place my gun in my boot before I picked her up and started running.

“It seems there is no break for you,” Jan said. “Sir, please don’t push his buttons by chasing us.”

I pulled out a grenade and held it up as Jan stared at it in disbelief.

“Button pressed in three seconds,” I said as I put my thumb in the pin’s loop.

“Oh fuck!” The man yelped. “Okay, I’m not going to chase you.”

“Where did you get that?” Jan asked. “I know that one can explode unlike the last one.”

“Gang,” I said. “I only have one, unlike the flashbang.”

“Tell me you aren’t planning to use it on yourself.” She growled, making me roll my eyes before she smiled. “Sorry.”

“I’m starting to not believe you are,” I said. “You don’t seem to believe my words anymore.”

Her face was filled with worry.

“No, don’t become depressed again.” She whined. “I believe you.”

“The moment I feel you don’t trust me or you start fearing me, I’m calling the police and leaving you where you sleep so you can feel safe in a home instead of a place with a crazy fool like me.”

She sighed as she looked forward before I walked kicked up to a roof that the lover boy was having a picnic with his sister, revealing his sister.

“She’s here.” She said on a Walkie Talkie. “And she has the girl that took her away with her.”

“No don’t.” Jan yelped. “He needs a rest.”

“I’m coming.” The boy said.

“Damn it,” Jan whined.

“Don’t worry, he’s the one that tried to pick us up,” I said.

“You know them?” Jan asked.

“No, but I’m willing to give them a chance to hang low for a few days,” I said. “He’s aware of what I am.”

She looked at me.

“He’s the one that raped you?” She whined.

“What!” The girl yelped as I sighed.

“Sorry,” Jan said softly.

“Tell me he didn’t cum in your pussy." The girl growled.

“My sex life is none of your business and it wasn’t rape if he paid money,” I said. “Are we going to have problems? I have about two hours of energy left in me and I don’t mind spending them running.”

“No, forgive me.” She said with worry. “You're more than welcome here.”

“Okay, the moment you start asking questions to your brother about that, I’m gone,” I said.

“I won’t I promise.” She said, then held up a plate of pork chops. “Hungry?”

“What do you think, we are homeless?” Jan said.

“Don’t say that out loud,” I said firmly.

“Sorry.” She said as I set her down, then grabbed my rifle before kneeling at the edge of the roof as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	8. Inside a home

“Why do you have that?” The girl asked.

“You’ll get nothing out of me,” I said.

“Trust me, if she says that, you can’t get her to budge,” Jan said.

“What about you?” She asked.

“Nothing about her,” Jan said. “You can get a few things about me if you tell me your name.”

“Oh forgive me.” She said. “I’m Julian and my brother is John.”

“Age?” Jan asked.

“Fifteen why,” Julian said. “My brother is seventeen and if he fucked her then he’s…”

I stood up and reached for Jan.

“No wait, I’m sorry!” She yelped. “You’re fourteen and that’s a big gap.”

“I don’t care and he paid for the sex so that's on me for being a prostitute if I allowed it,” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief. “I’ll give you one more chance. The next comment about sex better be about you wanting one of us and not him getting something with me.”

“Wait, she’s lesbian?” She asked.

“Bisexual,” I said.

“Okay, I'll keep that in mind.” She said.

“Just so you know, I need to trust you fully to have anything from me,” I said.

“You trust him?” She asked.

“Enough to fuck me,” I said as I nodded, making her stare at me, then take a deep breath.

I walked back to the edge and knelt just as a door opened, making me pull out my pistol and aim it to the door to see John. He gasped as he put his hands out before I put my gun away and looked back over the street.

“I don't’ think they are still after you,” John said.

“Trust me, they won't give up that easy,” I said.

Just as I said that the helicopter started to get closer, making me whine.

“Me and my big mouth,” I whined, making everyone giggle.

“Come inside,” John said, making me stand up before backing to the door just as the helicopter came into view.

I aimed down the scope to see they weren’t looking my way.

“Get in Jan,” I said. “They aren’t looking this way yet.”

Everyone got inside before I backed away, then I put my rifle around me as I took a deep breath.

“There is no sign of her.” The pilot said. “I think she might be in one of her old bases.

“Great,” I growled. “And the only other one they know about is nearby.”

“Don’t worry, we won't let them in without a search warrant,” John said.

“I hope so,” I said. “Lead the way.”

They moved to their apartment, making me pull out my pistol as they opened the door. I stepped in and cleared the place.

“Is she military?” John asked.

“I’m starting to wonder myself,” Jan whined. “I just found out she’s been practicing a lot with how accurate she is.”

Once I found the place clear, I spotted a picture of a man and a woman.

“Tell me they don’t live here,” I said

“They are our parents,” John said.

“Then I can’t stay here,” I said as I got ready to leave, but John stepped in my way, making me chuckle with amusement before his face filled with nervousness.

“You sure you want to try to kidnap me after seeing the gang of ten men died trying?” I asked.

“Please stay.” He said with a slight whine. “My parents are on vacation until January.”

“I don’t know what month it is,” I said, making him pull out his phone to show me it just turned December a day ago.

“Happy early birthday by the way.” He said.

“Wait, it's your birthday?” Jan asked

“Not so much on happy, but yes my birthday is tomorrow, not today,” I said. “I nearly lost my whole family again, making it not so happy if it was today.”

I stepped past him as I grabbed a chair and set it by the door before I sat down.

“Great,” Jan whined. “She’s not going to move a mussel for the whole time we are here.”

“Sis get them something to relax with please,” John said, making her walk away.

“Are you available?” John asked. “And are you a boy?”

She pulls down the front of her pants, making him look before smiling with a flush face.

“No, I belong to her.” She said. “I will not share myself without her say.”

“I don’t care,” I said, making her look to me, then john in discomfort before he held up two hundred dollars.

“For him to fuck me and me to fuck you or just him me with you in the room.” He said as she stared at the money in thought.

“I can’t make her move.” She said. “Don’t say him and she won’t respond to it. I don’t want her cover blown since the cops haven’t caught on yet.”

He nodded before he looked at me. A knock sounded on the door, making me stand up as I grabbed my rifle and backed away. I aimed at the door as John stared at me in worry.

“Police, I have missing children nearby and wish to know if you have seen them.” The cop I shot said, making me pull out the grenade before John gasped.

“Tell nothing,” I said, making him nod before I ran to a window it a fire escape, then opened it.

“Have you seen these two girls?” He asked. “The girl with her back turned has blue eyes from what I saw. She’s heavily armed and very accurate.”

“Yes, I saw her a couple of days ago as she started leaping across the rooftops, then shot down a robot,” John said.

“How about today?” The cop asked.

“No,” John said.

“Thank you for your time.” The cop said before the door closed, John came into view.

“Thanks,” I said.

“Please don’t use that.” He whined.

“It's my last resort,” I said.

He nodded before looking to his sister while she stared at the grenade in fear as she held a plate of pork chops and a bottle of wine, making me put the grenade away.

“Have you had wine before.” She asked.

“Yes, and love it,” I said, making her smile.

“Care for some.” She said. “I think It would help you relax. Did you get drunk?”

“Yes, then she passed out two seconds later after I found out,” Jan said, making her giggle.

“That’s a little too relaxed.” She said as she gave me the plate, making me take the bottle, then pull off the cork and started to chug it down.

“No don’t!” She yelped as she took it from me, then stared at the bottle in disbelief as I just drank two-thirds of it. “Well fuck. Please don’t pass out in the halls.”

Everyone giggled while I smile.

“Well, she’ll be relaxed now,” John said.

“Just don’t push that button,” Jan said. “I don’t know if she really is a mellow drunk or was she just left alone the whole time to get pissed.”

“Right,” Julian said. “My lips are sealed.”

She held up the chops to me, making me point to Jan.

“She’s going to get some too.” She said. “I have more cooking and it has about a minute left.”

Just as she said that a stove beeped, making her set the plate down and walk back into the kitchen before coming out with a tray of pork chops.

“Will you eat now?” She asked as something moved in the corner of my eyes.

I looked to it to see a robot, making me crouch walk out of the windows view. Everyone looked out the window, then sighed before closing the blinds.

“Not the escape route,” Jan said. “You’ll make her go into all-out red alert mode from there being no exit in sight.”

She grabbed the plate and moved to me and held it to me, making me take it and start to eat.

“Slowly.” She said.

“That’s not possible,” Jan said. “She’s our only scavenger and she eats on the way. She refuses to let her team leave the base to risk being captured.”

“What’s changed?” Julian asked.

“The others started wishing for a home,” I said. “My team gets what they want when they want. To a point that is.”

Jan smiled as she looked at her in confusion.

“She won't fall for any tricks of living in a house or letting us take the risks,” Jan said.

“Where’s your kitten?” John asked. “I have some catnip.

“I dropped him,” Jan said. “Now the cops have it.”

“All units, resume regular patrols.” The Sargent said. “She’s gone, maybe she’ll appear tomorrow.”

“Copy that, heading to base.” The pilot said.

I reached for my radio and turned it off.

“That’ means yellow alert mode,” Jan said. “She won’t be as jumpy.”

“Would you shut it?” I said, making everyone giggle.

“What can I do to make you green alert?” John asked, making Julia look at him in frustration before I flicked a bone shard at her face.

She flinched as it hit, then she looked at me before taking a deep breath.

“Well?” He asked. “Are you wanting her to sit down by how you are staring at her?”

“I think everyone must sit down instead of surrounding me,” I said.

Crap.” Julian said and move to the other side of the room. “I didn’t realize she was cornered until she said that.”

I pulled out the magazine from my rifle, then pulled back the bolt before catching the round. I put the round in the magazine, then put the magazine back in the rifle.

“What does that mean?” John asked.

“She’s taking the major threat out of the way if you manage to get it out of her hands,” Jan said. “By the time you have around in, you would have a bullet to the brain.”

He took a deep breath.

“Do you wish a bed?” He asked, making Julian look at him before to me nervously while she looked forward.

“Sure,” I said.

“Then use mine,” Julian said.

“Sorry, I don’t trust you enough,” I said.

“And you do for him?” She asked, then her face fill with slight distress before she walked into a room.

“What was that about?” He asked.

“Your comments on our first encounter,” I said

“Right.” He said with a sigh. “So what’s your plan?”

“To lie low,” I said.

“And where do you want to do that?” He asked.

“Where ever Jan wants me,” I said, making her look at me, then to him before taking the money and put it in her pocket.

“His room.” She said, making me stand up before he started walking.

I followed him to a room next to Julian’s room.

“Will she peek?” I asked.

“Most likely if she suspects.” He said, making me reach into my bag and pull out some fishing wire, then tied it to the door handle before pulling out a modified mouse trap with a match had on the spring. I placed the line on the activating lever, then taped the mousetrap to the wall before taping a match striker in its path. I set the trap before opening the door, making the trapped light the match and fully lit itself as it hit the base. I blew it out, then pulled out a smoke grenade firework and taped the wick where the flame would touch.

“Unbelievable.” He said as I looked at him see him staring in disbelief while Jan smiled on his face. “Not only the hissing would distract her long enough to cover up, the smoke will drive her out since she hates those.”

“Good,” I said as I set up the trap and walked to his bed before lying down.

“So are you her girlfriend or is it an open relationship?” He asked.

“I just accepted the payment.” She said, making him nod.

“Are you a virgin still?” He asked.

“No, she took that about a day ago.” She said, making him smile before he disarms my trap and left the room.

A few seconds later, he came back and armed the trap before holding a pregnancy test up to her.

“Why did you take that from my room?” Julian asked.

“The leader has been raped.” He said.

“By you?” She asked.

“No.” He growled.

“Strike one,” I said. “Three strikes, I’m out. Enter this room and that's two strikes right away.”

She whined with a whimper.

She won’t enter now.” He said.

“Trap stays put,” I said.

“What trap,” Julian asked.

“A trap for you if you break my trust and you will never get a try of me,” I said.

She whined as she walked away as John looked to Jan.

“You are in control.” He said. “Tell me how you want me to start it."

“Make out with her,” Jan said. “I love gay action. I think I’m staying out this time.”

He chuckled before he held the test closer to her.

“Do you know how to use this?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said and took it, the put it in her jacket. “It’s too soon though.”

He got on top of me and stared into my eyes.

“You’re not going to freak if I pin you down?” He asked.

“You can’t pin me down by yourself,” I said, then push him up, making him put all his weight on my hands and balanced before we all giggled while he grinned.

“Damn your strong girl.” He said as I pulled him down.

“Oh, if she becomes nosy about you fucking me and finds out about our secret, say you only fucked my ass and didn’t even know,” I said softly. “The moment she finds out, I plan to fuck her if she wants it and if my girl is okay with it.”

“I am,” Jan said. “You can have all the woman you want until we get a ring.”

I smiled, making him chuckle.

“Let’s hope we make it that far,” I said, making his smile fade, then he started to kiss me before reaching to my groin and massaged my mound.

“Jan smiled as her face started to flush while my dick started to wake up.

“Are we fucking this time?” He asked. “Or am I fucking you only?”

“Whatever she wants,” I said, making him look at her.

“Both ways.” She said with a grin, making him chuckle.

“Whos first?” He asked.

“Um.” She said, then pulled out a coin and flicked it.

“Heads.” He said before it hit the bed, making us look to see it was tails.

“Good.” He said with a smile. “I want to feel my first dick in me.”

He got on his back, then pulled me on top.

“You are in control now.” He said, making me smile.

I started to kiss him, then pulled off his shirt a half minute later before suckling his nipples, making him smile as his face started to ripen

“New like.” He said, making us giggle.

“She can’t handle it,” Jan said.

“Well, that’s too bad.” He said.

“I was hoping to get some breast milk.” He said, making me giggle.

“if only,” I said while I reached down to his shorts and unbutton it, before pushing it down until I couldn’t anymore, then bent around until my feet were able to push them down all the way.

“Okay, that was interesting,” Jan said, making us chuckle. “I wish I was as flexible as you. I turned to the 69 position, making him chuckle.

“Now we are talking.” He said before he pulled aside my panties and started to suck on me while I did.

“Damn you are a good kid.” He moaned.

“Cum in her mouth,” Jan said.

“Is that okay?” He asked, making me nod before I started to deep throat him.

After a minute of this, he started to grunt.

“Pull back or it’s going down your throat.” He moaned.

I pulled back just as he started to cum, making the first jet go down my throat while the rest filled my mouth before I start to suck him down.

“My God, She really likes cum.” Jan said, making him chuckle.

“Hers isn’t bad too.” He said.

I reached into my pocket and pull out the lube.

“Where did you get that?” Jan asked.

“Me.” He said.

“Oh okay, thanks.” She said. “I want her to fuck back there.”

He smiled before I applied the lube, then lifted his legs.

“Not a girl.” He said with a chuckle.

“I’m about to make you one,” I said as I lined myself up, making Jan giggle before I pushed in before he grunts.

“Okay, this is a like,” He moaned. “Your kinda on the thick side over the long.”

“Just the way I like it,” Jan said, making him chuckle before I laid on him and started to fuck him.

“Damn that’s a good feeling.” He moaned before he started to take off my blouse and shirt. Once it was off, he started to play with my nipples.

“God, your pure mussel body is the best.” He said.

“I agree.” She said, making me smile.

A minute later, he started to grunt and moan, making Jan grab me and pull me back just before she started to suck on him. He moaned as he bucked forward and crashed down on me as he came.

“How is she still going?” He whined while her face filled with disgust before she french kissed me to transfer it to me, making me suck on her tongue before everyone giggled.

“Another thing I like.” She said. “She has great endurance.”

About a minute later, I started to grunt.

“About time.” He said. “Now fill me up.”

I smiled and fucked him faster before pushing deep and granted his wish, making him moan as his face filled with pleasure.

“Good feeling.” He moaned. “Definitely going gay.”

“Bi,” I said.

“Right.” He said with a chuckle.

I pulled out of him then rolled to my back, making him get on top of me before he pulled out a thirty-two-ounce bottle of lube from under his pillow and applied it to his dick, then placed it in my backpack.

“Why do you keep giving me that?” I asked.

“It goes quick.” He said. “I have five bottles that size.”

I nodded before he got on his back and pulled me to him with my back on him, then pushed onto me, making me whine as Jan stared in worry.

“So he really is the one that fucked you,” Jan whined, making me nod.

“It wasn’t rape.” I moaned. “I became a prostitute since he’s not an adult yet. He wouldn’t be here if he was though. He did try to rape me before he started to get nervous and decided to pay up instead.”

“Okay.” She said. “Please be easier on her. You tore her a little.”

“Sorry.” He said before he started to fuck me, then he grabbed some toy cleaner and applied it to my dick as he looked at Jan before he gave her the bottle.

She looked at it, then smiled as she pulled off her pants and panties before getting on top of me, then pushed me in her. I moaned as my eyes rolled back.

“Oh god, what a face.” She squeaked, making him chuckle while she laid on me and started to french kiss me as she bobbed on me.

I immediately started to climb the ladder, making me start moaning.

“Wait what,” Jan whined. “Already?”

He chuckled just as I came.

“Damn it.” She whined.

“Stay on him, just don’t move.” He said. “You can move in about a minute.”

“Okay.” She said

A half-minute later she started to bob on me again.

“Good.” She said, then John started to show his signs before he pushed deep and came with a moan.

“Okay, I’m on fumes.” He moaned. “Time for bed guys.”

“Okay.” She said before she pulled off me, then pulled me off him before turning me around. “Damn it.”

“How bad?” He asked.

She passed me to him.

“Not too bad.” He said. “I’m sorry I’m so thick.”

“Don’t be,” I said. “I love every bit of it.”

He chuckled before they started to dress me, making me grab my rifle as he set me down, then I disarmed my trap before I stepped out to see Julia listening.

“Strike two,” I growled.

“Come on.” She whined.

“Move,” I said, making her move.

“Why do you not like me?” She asked.

“It’s not you,” I said. “I have a secret that I’m not ready to tell the world if they can’t tell the difference even before my mother’s murder.”

I walked to the couch and put the gun down before I pulled the gun from my boot as I laid down belly first.

“Where is she going to sleep?” She asked.

“Where ever she wants,” I said. “I’m not sleeping with you two though.”

“Take my parent's room.” She said.

“Okay,” I said as I stood up and grabbed my guns before looking to her to see her point to the room that was across from hers.

I walked inside, making Jan close the door. I set my backpack down, then tied my rifle to it before placing Jan’s backpack over it.

I pulled out a normal mousetrap, then armed it before setting it between the bags.

“That won't work,” Jan said.

“You sure?” I asked, making her grab her bag and pull it off before the trap snapped.

“Oh I see, it’s an alarm system, not a real trap.” She said with a smile, making me nod, then rearmed it.

I took a deep breath.

“I know how you feel.” She said.

“Sleeping on a bed is going to be heaven.” She said.

“That’s not it,” I said. “I care not for a bed, but that there isn’t an escape in this room.”

“Fuck.” Julia whined, making me look to her to see her watching from outside, then I laid down. “So no trap?”

“Not on that door since I don’t want Jan accidentally activating it,” I said. “I have other ways to make sure you can be trustworthy.”

She nodded as I rolled over until I was face down and moaned.

“There we go, that the noise I wanted to hear,” Jan said, making Julia giggle.

“When’s the last time you slept on a bed.

“Six years,” I said.

“Damn.” She whined as I closed my eyes. “Please come over anytime if you need a bed. I’ll gladly share mine with you guys.”


	9. Taking another cherry before a six year overdue shower

I woke up from someone taking off my panties before they spread my cheeks open, making me spin around, kicking them in the face before stood up. As I got to my feet I aimed my gun at them just to see Julia staring at my crotch in disbelief.

“You’re a boy?” She asked.

“Why did you have to dig?” I growled. “Everyone calls me a girl because I like my hair long. My feminine frame and voice don’t help any so I dress as a girl to make it official. Now get out before I fuck you.”

She looked at my face in disbelief.

“Okay.” She said, making me chuckle before I lowered my gun.

“Well, that wasn’t as planned,” I said, making Jan giggle with her.

I got on the bed.

“So my brother likes boys?” She asked.

“He doesn’t know,” I said. “Just like everyone else besides her. She’s the one that dressed me to become a girl to see how I would react.”

“Turns out you like it.” She said with a smile.

“Always did like being called a girl even before my life-changing event,” I said, making her get on the bed before climbing over me, then she stared at the gun.

“That’s only if you try to attack me,” I said.

“I would never hurt you.” She said as she looked into my eyes with a shake of the head. “You have been hurt too much and too kind to want to hurt you.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” I asked.

“No.” She said. “I will not take you since she’s yours.”

“Open relationship,” Jan said. “I’ll share him with anyone.”

She smiled before he started to French kiss me.

“My god, kissing a boy that looks like a girl is so confusing me.” She whined. “I feel like a lesbian right now.”

We chuckled before she started to kiss me again. After a few seconds of this, she started to take off my clothes before she gasped as she spotted my scars on my chest from mistakes as I trained myself. She sighed in grief as she pulled it off all the way and started to kiss my chest.

“Are you a virgin?” Jan asked.

“Yes,” Julian said. “I’m guessing he isn’t.”

“No, I’m not,” I said. “But only recently and it wasn’t your brother that took it.”

She nodded before she reached under my skirt and started to grope me.

“Never felt a boy before so please bear with me as I study you.” She said.

“Take your time,” I said with a smile. “I like the attention.”

She smiled.

“I bet you do with that neglect and pain.” She said.

She took off my skirt before looking at my now completely naked body. She flipped me over and spread my cheeks before sighing.

“Don’t worry, it was worth it,” I said. “His dick was the best.”

Everyone giggled as a trickle of water sounded, making me look back to see her grabbing a sponge from a bucket.

“Wait, you weren't digging?” I asked.

“No, I was going to give you two a sponge bath.” She said.

“Why don’t you just take a shower with him,” Jan said. “After you fuck him of course.”

“I actually forgot what a shower feels like,” I said, making her face filled with disgust. “No, I took a bath in the rivers.”

“In the winter?” She whined.

“Yep,” I said, making her face filled with disbelief. “My hair was the washcloth.”

“Are you mad?” She whined,

“Don’t answer that,” Jan said quickly.

Julian sighed before she washed my back door, then she started to eat me out, making me gasp.

“Okay, never thought to be eaten like a girl.” I moaned, making everyone giggle. “I wonder if that feels just as good as a girls pussy getting eaten.”

“Not even close,” Jan said. “Jackie did it to me.”

“Well, it's a like for me,” I said.

“Me too,” Julian said, before she turned me over and washed my dick, then took off her clothes.

“Damn it, you're bigger than me,” Jan whined.

“I don’t mind,” I said with a giggle. “You are perfect for me.”

They smiled before she got on top of me and put her pussy to my face.

“Why is that the first thing all the girls make him do?” Jan asked as I started to eat her.

“What else can we make him do?” Julian moaned.

“Make him fuck your face,” Jan said.

“That’s next,” Julian said with a giggle.

After a few seconds, she started to grunt.

“You are good at this.” She moaned.

She let out a sharp exhale as her body flexed in pulses as if she was about to sneeze, then liquid started to pour out of her as if she was a leaky faucet, making me try to lap up all I could before she fell back with a moan.

“God that was good.” She moaned.

She sat up a second later and got on the side of the bed as if she was praying. She reached out to me, making me put my gun in my boot, then crawl to her. She grabbed me and pulled me to my knees then started to suck me, making me grab her head and pushed down her throat. She looked at my face before smiling as she started to suck, then she grabbed my balls as I started fuck her throat while she rolled them around. A few seconds later, she closed her eyes as I could see she really liked sucking, then pulled out as her face started to turn red, making her take a breath.

“Please tap me when you need that,” I said. “I’m don’t like killing people even though I’m forced to.”

She nodded before she grabbed my ass and pulled me back into her throat.

“Can’t believe she likes that so much to where she makes you do it more,” Jan said, making her giggle on my dick, vibrating the tip to where I started to fly up the ladder. I moaned as I pulled back.

“Sorry.” She said just as I came in her mouth, making her start sucking me. “My god, you're sweet. I heard men were saltier than this.”

“Probably all the fruit I ate in the years since that's always on display outside the store,” I said.

“Come to me and I’ll feed you.” She said.

“Sorry, I can’t do that or the cops will catch on my path,” I said. The reason I’m here is that my last base is raided by them.”

“I heard.” She said.

She pushed me to my back as she got on top of me before lining me up. She froze as he stared at my dick, then looked to my face nervously.

“You don’t have to,” I said, making her thing for a few seconds, then pushed me in before we grunted.

“Damn your thick.” She moaned.

“No, you’re tight,” I moaned. “Just like my girl.”

She smiled before she laid on me, then her eyes locked to mine while she froze.

“Sorry, I want you on top.” She said and grabbed me before rolling me on top. "I don’t want to try to pull off. My parents can go fuck themselves if I get pregnant. I want a baby.”

“Same,” Jan said. “I think I may have one too with how many times I fucked him. Only a few more days before I can check.”

“So the test was for you,” Julia said, making her nod.

“I told him to say it was for him since you were already flipping out and I didn’t want to cause suspicion to him.” She said.

I started to fuck her, making her look at me before she smiled, then she kissed me.

“How are you so calm?” She asked.

“That’s just him,” Jan said. “He’s the most fearless person I know. I only have seen him blush once as he stared at his first dick that took his anal virginity.”

Julia smiled before she grabbed her breast and pushed it to my face, making me start suckling it.

“Oh yes, definitely want a baby.” She moaned. “This would drive me up the walls though.”

I chuckled as Jan started to move, making me look at her before he pulled something out of her backpack and started to fiddle with it, while I closed my eyes to focus.

A second later, the bed moved again just before something pushed into my ass, making me moan in pain.

“Sorry,” Jan said just as vibrating filled me, making me moan as I stared out in disbelief with grunts, then my eyes rolled back as I started to lose focus on my fucking.

“Damn it, not what I planned,” Jan whined. “You're going to have to be on top."

Julian rolled me back on the bottom, then started to bob on me, making me moan randomly before I pushed forward and filled her up. She gasped and push down all the way, making me hit her back wall before he yelped out, then she starts to cum, sucking more out of me.

“Okay, you are perfect for me if you hit that good spot.” She moaned. “Oh, crap did he pass out?”

Jan giggled.

“Not the first time,” Jan said. “Go give him a bath or shower and do as you wish to him, just don’t hurt him.”

“I said I would never hurt him,” Julian said before she pulled off me then picked me up, making become a ragdoll from being so relaxed. She gasped as she dropped me headfirst on the floor.

“Oh god oh god.” She cried and she picked me up and felt around my neck, then put her head to my chest as she sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to drop him on his head.”

“It’s okay.” I moaned. “Get the toy out of me.”

Everyone giggled before she reached back.

“Oh fuck, his ass ate it up.” She said, making Jan bust out laughing.

“Shit.” I moaned with a grunt. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get it out in the shower. Get ready to catch my cum.”

Something was knocked over, setting off my trap in the process before someone's mouth moved over my dick as they started sucking me before I started to fill it with a moan.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” I whined with a whimper, making them giggle before Julian turned me to her before I wrapped my legs around her. “Get me in the shower, please. I want to remember it.”

“Okay.” She said before she grabbed my dick and pushed it in her, then grabbed my hand as I started to fuck her. “Can I put make-up and other stuff on you?”

“Yes,” I said. “I cred my last batch away.”

“Why?” She asked.

“My family used to be four,” I said. “She’s the only one that stayed with me.”

She sighed and started walking.

“Come with me please.” She said. “You need one too.”

“Okay,” Jan said.

Once we were in the bathroom, Jan turned on the water, then she stepped in, making me moan as a painful ache filled my body.

“Are you okay?” She asked. “Why are you tensing up and not cumming in me.

“Just aches.” I moaned. “It's from warmth.”

“Okay.” She and started to wash me up.

“Wait you’re a blond and not a brunette?” She said, making me giggle before she whined. “Yeah, you needed this badly.”

I giggle again.

“Don’t worry, I wash my body more than I do for my head,” I said. “I have to or the leader of the gang would get sick and die on the team.”

“How many times did you get sick?” She asked

“Three times,” Jan said. “Each time we thought he was going to die and he never remembered any of it since he goes into a coma or something since we couldn’t wake him. I’m so glad he was able to drink apple sauce and baby food or he probably wouldn’t be here.”

“Sorry,” I said. “I tried to stay healthy for you guys.”

“You beat all of us if we got sick every year.” She said. “I’m so glad you know a lot about medical or I wouldn’t be here.”

I started to pant as I started to fuck faster, making Julia hold me tighter, then pushed deep as I came before something hit the floor as the vibrating stopped.

“Finally.” I moaned before Jan whined. “What’s wrong?”

“You just shat on me.” She whined.

“I’m so sorry,” I whined. “I couldn’t feel it coming out because of the toy-making me feel numb.”

Julian started to snore as she giggled.

“It’s not funny,” I said.

“Sorry, but it kinda was,” Julia said with a suppressed giggle. “You wash him since I see you aren’t wanting me here for laughing with that hate on your face.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Jan said.

“It’s fine, I need to make you guys breakfast anyways,” Julian said. “I’ll make my specialty. “You don't have any allergies?”

“Not that we know of,” I said. “I haven’t really branched off from fruits and meats much and don’t remember that far back.”

“Thanks for taking my virginity and giving me a chance to get a baby.” She said as she set me down, then kissed me on the lips. “You are so adorable and I would gladly take you as my son.”

“So you're saying you're into incest?” I asked, making her look to the door before she nodded.

“I hope he’s a heavy sleeper still.” She said, making us giggle before she left the bathroom.

I turned to Jan to see her washing with disgust on her face.

“No don’t worry.” She said and hugged me. “I know you would never do that on purpose. Wash me like you did when you made me crave your touch as you explored my pussy for the first time.”

I smiled and rinsed the bathtub.

“Lay down like before,” I said.

She did as she was told, then I grabbed the toy before washing it and set it aside while started to wash her chest and gave her breasts a massage. Once her chest was clean, I started to wash her legs, then she started to massage her button, making her grunt as I grabbed the toy before pushing it in her. She gasped and moaned.

“Fuck, don’t hate me.” She whined. “I like the toy’s size better than yours.”

I smiled as I shook my head.

“I don’t mind,” I said. “If that’s your replacement for me, then so be it.”

Her face was filled with alarm.

“No, don’t think that.” She whined. “I would never replace you for a toy.”

“As I said, I don’t mind,” I said. “I’m here when you need me to take care of your needs and that’s my only purpose.”

She stared at me in discontent as something move in the corner of my eyes to see the siblings staring at me in alarm. I looked back at her as I turned on the toy, making her grunt, moan and pant like crazy.

“Now you know how I felt,” I said with a giggle while I rubbed her harder, then push the toy to her back wall, making her moan just as she came.

“God that was good.” She moaned, making me smile.

I flipped her over, then started to wash her back a second later as a bottle of lube move in front of me, making me look to the person to see it was John as he smiled. I grabbed it and went back to my washing, once she was clean, I lifted her ass and started to eat her out, making her gasp.

“You're better than jack was on that one.” She moaned.

“I had more practice on licking things than him too,” I said as I looked to John to see him staring in disbelief.

“Yes, I’ll do you too,” I said, making him smile before he walked away, then went back to my rimming.

After a few minutes of this, Jan moaned as her backdoor twitched, making me pulled back to see her masturbating with her rimming.

“Continue.” She said. “I see you like doing that.”

“I have something better in mind,” I said as I lubed myself, then got over her and pushed into her ass, making her gasp with a moan as pain filled her face.

“No don’t stop.” She moaned. “It’s only minor.”

I pushed all the way, making her moan more.

“Good fit.” She moaned, making me giggle with the sibling.

“Fuck.” John said as I started to fuck her like a pocket pussy.

“Don’t worry, I found out as I tried to give them a bath.” She said. “How do you feel about being gay?”

“I’m bi.” He said.

“Really, care to fuck me?” She asked.

“The hell sis.” He whined. “You let him cum in you? I was wondering why you were naked. Mom is going to be so pissed.

“She can shove her pissed to the place where the sun doesn’t shine.” She said, making us giggle. “I’m in control of my life, not them. If dad doesn’t like it, then I’ll leave this house and go live with them.”

“You don’t want that,” I said.

“I love camping.” She said. “So yes I would.”

“Then it would be my pleasure to add you to my family,” I said. “I hope I can take care of you as well as my last family.”

“I can take care of myself and I’ll be taking care of you.” She said.

“Good luck with that.” Jan moaned. “You can’t do anything for him while he tries to become our slave.”

They sighed.

“I’m sorry everyone hates that, but I feel useless when I see people around me starving to death or not happy with what is around them,” I said, then closed my eyes with a sigh before I pulled out of her. “I’m sorry, I’m no longer in the mood to fuck.”


	10. Unpleasant birthday party

I stood up and washed my dick.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,” Jan whined with a whimper as she hit her head on the tub each time she spoke. “Why can’t I ever stop hurting him.”

“You’re not,” I said. “Now stop heading your head on the tub.”

“I am if I’m making you depressed.” She said while I washed my hair like I used to.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled it away before doing it for me, making me look back to see it was Jan.

“Don’t resist.” She said with pure frustration on her face. “I need to make you feel better by making your hair the way you like it.”

I took a breath before looking forward and started to wash my body.

“Do not do that or she will kill you,” Jan said in a firm tone, making me look to the person to see Julian about to cut my hair before she backed away nervously. “This hair isn’t just for show. It’s her favorite thing about her.”

“Okay.” She said. “Sorry.”

“In about a year, you can cut three feet off it,” I said.

“Why three?” She asked, then she looked to the end of my hair. “Oh I see, so you won’t let it drag more than two feet.”

I nodded before I went back to my washing.

“People tend to step on it during rush hour,” I said. “And I end up beating those people up from it being a trigger.”

“Good to know.” She said. “I'll tell my brother to tug on it when I want him to be beaten.”

“Fuck you,” John growled, making us giggle.

“Pick a date, place, and time.” She said, making us giggle again.

“Yeah, not happening.” He said. “I will not risk mom killing me.”

Once I was clean, I turned around to see my hair was almost done, making me start helping her.

As my hair was clean, I turned off the water and started to ring it out before I stepped out of the bathroom.

Do your thing after I eat.” I said as I grabbed a plate of bacon, sausage, bell pepper, and cheese omelet, making her stare at me in confusion. “My make-up, nails, and braiding.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“I’m doing the braiding,” Jan said as she started to get to work. “That’s my favorite thing to do to a girl.”

“We know the secret now,” Julian said.

“I don’t care,” I said. “Call me a girl, she or her. Otherwise, I won’t respond to you.”

She stared at me before a crack of amusement filled her face.

“Whatever.” She said, making John giggle as she passed her a plate, then one to him.

“Thanks, sis.” John said. “You are the best when it comes to these. Not even the restaurants are as good as you.”

“What do you want?” She asked, making us giggle

“Another omelet.” He said. “This will barely touch bottom.”

“Done, no need to kiss ass for it.” She said and walked away.

“I’ll kiss your beautiful handful size bubble butt anytime.” He mumbled

“Really.” She said as she looked back with disbelief, then grinned. “Don’t panic big brother. I don’t mind. I want you to fuck my ass after all.”

“Wait, you didn’t want me fuck your pussy?” He asked.

“Nope, that’s taken already.” She said with a giggle and started to cook. “He hasn’t touched my ass virginity and I wanted you to take that.”

John groped my ass and crotch.

“What did you do to make my sister incestuous?” He mumbled in my ear.

“Nothing,” I said. “I tried threatening her with rape when I thought she was digging into you fucking me, but she didn’t care, making me take her virginity and started a chain reaction.”

“I see sex, really helps on your mood.” He said. “I don’t see much depression anymore.”

“Yes, it really does,” Jan said. “That’s one of the reasons why I’m staying with him.”

“What are the others?” He asked.

“I love him.” She said. “I want him as my husband when I’m eighteen.”

“How old are you?” He asked.

“Fifteen.” She said. “Done baby.”

I turned around to see my hair like rope again.

“Thanks,” I said. “Now I can beat people with it again.”

John giggled

“Yeah right, that won’t hurt anyone.” He said.

I pushed Jan back before leaping up with a spin, hitting him across the face, making him yelp out as he was sent to the floor. He stares at me in disbelief with Jan before I smiled smugly.

“You sure about that?” I asked with a giggle.

“Jackie is right, that is awesome,” Jan said with a giggle. “Now I want my hair to grow that long.”

I giggled with a grin before she looked to the kitchen.

“Can I do your side of the job Julian?” She asked.

“No,” Julian said. “I’m almost done.”

“Never ask for that,” John said. “She’s always doing girl’s makeup and nails. She wants to be a cosmetologist after all.”

“A what.” We said, making Jan look at me.

“That’s a first that you don’t know something,” Jan said.

“Don’t worry, those big words aren’t meant for first graders.”

“Third, six years old are first, not seven,” I growled. “I was too smart for them, so they bumped me up a grade.”

“No offense.” He said quickly.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like being called stupid,” Jan said. “He likes being called a nerd though.”

I smiled as he nodded, then got to his feet. As he was about there, I leap up with a spin, taking him down again with another yelp, making Jan giggle.

“Okay, you proved your point that you can keep a thug down with that.” He said with a smile, “Now stop.”

“I can also crack some balls with it,” I said before I performed a front flip, making him close his legs just in time.

“Please don't.” He yelped in terror, making the girls bust out laughing.

“Don’t dis my hair and you won't face it,” I said, making the girls giggle again, then he stood up and stepped back quickly before we giggled again.

I walked to the couch and sat laid down before closing my eyes as I felt I need a little more sleep.

I woke up to someone riding me just as I came in them, making me moan.

“About time.” Jan moaned. “Your endurance goes through the roof when you are asleep. I came six times.”

I giggled as I looked to myself to see I was dressed and had red fingernail polish.

“Oh, you’re awake?” She asked as she got off me.

“Just woke up from cumming.” I said as I stood up and grabbed the stuff that was next to me before checking the ammo to see it was there. “Ready to go?”

“No.” She grumbled as I walked to a standing mirror to see she did a good job with my make up, making me tuck my bangs back before putting hair clips on them.

“Then I wish you luck,” I said as I put my dick in my panties before I walked toward the door, but Julian stepped in front of me.

I sighed with frustration, then ran to the fire exit before rolling off my shoulder blades and into the air, soaring over the railing in the process.

“Oh god no!” Jan cried as I landed on my feet, then rolled forward to land on my feet again before she roared in anger. “How the fuck do you do that shit!”

“With practice over a smaller object and on the ground level,” I said as I looked around to the inch of snow all around me, making me start walking.

“Please don’t leave me.” She whined.

“Then you may follow,” I said

“I don’t want to go out there in that icky stuff.” She whined.

“Then I can’t help you,” I said with a smile.

“Please check in every now and then.” She whined.

“Will do, at mealtime to drop food off,” I said. “If I’m not here by each mealtime, I give you permission to start worrying since I’ll most likely be captured.”

“Doubt it.” She said. “Not with your moves that I just learned you know.”

After a few minutes of walking, I spotted a bank clock to see it should be rush hour any minute, making me smile just as someone grabbed me from behind. I elbow them back before roundhouse kicking at them, revealing the woman cop without her uniform as she leaped back. I started throwing punches and kicks, but she blocked them as if she took classes, making me smile before I leaped up with a spin and smacked her in the face with my hair. She yelped out and fell to the ground before staring at me in disbelief as I chuckled with amusement.

“You may be trained like me, but I got many aces up my sleeve officer,” I said with another chuckle, then took off running.

“Wait, take your kitten.” She said. “He’s in my car.”

“He’s not mine,” I said as I looked back. “It’s my last friend that decided that she wanted to stay in the home that was offered to us when the snow started to fall.”

“Damn it.” She whined. “So that means you're all alone now.”

“Correct,” I said before I started walking. “I just left them after I got my first hot shower in six years.”

“Yes, I see that.” She said. “You look beautiful to honey.”

“Flattery won't win me, ma’am,” I said. “I will never accept a home.”

I spotted a few gang members stepping into an alley.

“Now that you are following me, call for backup,” I said. “My dad’s gang is about to set up a drug deal from the looks of it.”

“Where?” She growled.

“Do not go alone,” I said as I looked at her. “I will not allow your children to suffer what happened to my mother.”

“Of course not honey.” She said as she stared at me in worry, making me point to the alley. “Four men went in there. Now please don’t make me hear that you were killed by going in alone.”

She nodded before I climbed a building and headed to the group to watch over them. I pulled out my pistol in case they spot me or she lies to me. A few minutes later, a crunch sounded behind me, making me roll backward and roundhouse kick the person to the ground just as the woman comes into view.

“Don’t sneak up behind me when I’m watching cover criminal please,” I said.

“Sorry.” She said. “Are you that vigilante that’s killing them?”

I chuckled.

“I guess I am,” I said. “I have been taking on my dad’s large ass team for years as they try to catch and rape me or just mug me. But I don’t always take them out myself. Most of the time I call you guys like I’m supposed to.”

“With what?” She asked, making me pull out my radio.

“I was on to you guys the whole time,” I said. “You will never catch me with you speaking on the radio and if you do manage too…”

I held up my grenade with my finger in the pin, making her gasp.

“I’ll be using this on myself so no one can torture me again,” I said, making her sigh in concern before she looked down the ledge.

I walked to the ledge and crouched down just to see the buyer’s car pull up.

“Get down,” I whispered forcefully. “The buyers are here.”

She grabbed my radio and turned it on.

“Officer Jewels here.” She said softly while I put my hair around my face. “The drug deal is now in session. Where is my backup?”

“Turning down the street now with two others on their flank ma’am.” A man said. “Please stay out of sight.”

I grabbed the radio and turned it off before putting it in my bag.

“I’m not in the mood for running today now that I’m alone again,” I said. “Please don’t make me.”

She stared at me, then sighed in grief as she nodded while eight cops flanked the deal. One of them spotted me, making me shake my head and point to my eyes, then to the dealers. He nodded with a smile before looking at them.

“Police, drop your weapons!” They all barked at the same time.

One of them raises their gun before I shot his hand. He roared out as the cop looked at me, then back to the men as the one I shot roared out while dropping his gun. The others got down while staring at me as they surrendered. I stood up and took off running once Officer Jewels wasn’t paying attention to me.

After a few minutes of leaping roofs, I leaped down into a truck that just passed, then used it so they couldn’t follow my footprints. Once I got my breath back, the truck stopped before I lifted my head to see they were at a light so I laid down again. A few minutes later, the truck stopped again before the engine shut off, then a man came into view while he reached for groceries, making him gasp as he spotted me.

“Thanks for the ride,” I said as I held up a twenty, making him smile weakly.

“No need sweetie.” He said as he shook his head. “I know who you are and I know you need it more than I do.”

“Would you like some hot food?” He asked. “I have some chicken heart and gizzard noodle soup cooking inside, It should be done by now too.”

I looked into the bag to see a beef roast and a solid pink slab cake was next to it with a happy birthday on it.

“I’m having a birthday party with my twelve-year-old girl.” He said. “If I remember correctly, today is your birthday too.”

“How much do they have on me?” I asked.

“Not much, your life has been erased by your dad’s hacker before he tried to kill you.” He said. “They only know your age from a robot overhearing you talking about it while they made it spy on you. They had to learn your gender, hair, and eyes color by encountering you.”

“I’m staying out here,” I said.

“That’s fine.” He said. “I know you don’t want a home if the cops are having trouble getting you in one.”

He walked into the house before I leaped out of the truck, then to his roof before I waited.

A few seconds later, a girl came running out before looking into the truck.

“Dad, why did you lie to me?” She whined, making the man come out with a bowl of soup before he looked in the truck.

“Damn it.” He whined. “I’m sorry Penelope, she still too wild to join your birthday party.”

He turned around before spotting my footprints, making him follow them with his eyes before he spotted me and chuckled.

“Never mind.” He said. “She’s just doing what she does best and staying out of sight.”

She looked at him, then to me before smiling.

“Do you still want the soup?” He asked.

“Leave it on the ground,” I said. “I don’t trust adults.”

“He set it down before putting the spoon inside, then walked into his home.

I leaped down, then grabbed the bowl while the girl studied me from head to toe.

“You're a lot shorter than Imaged.” She said. “I was expecting you to be taller than me and not my height when two years older than me.”

“That’s a good thing,” I said. “I can hide better when I’m short.”

“Where did you get the nice clothes?” She asked.

“Walmart,” I said as I unraveled my mask before I started to eat just as her eyes looked past me, making me turn to the man as I stepped back while he reached for my rifle.

“That would only get you killed sir,” I said as I pulled out my pistol from my belt and show it to him. “Anyone that steals my weapon is shot with one of my many backups. Don’t do it.”

He nodded nervously.

“Dad, they said she was armed to the teeth, you moron.” The girl growled, making me smile as he chuckled before I spotted something brown move in their backyard.

I looked to the ground to see small tracks.

“Do you have a grand on you, sir?” I asked.

“On me no, in the bank yet.” He said. “Why do you asked?”

“Go withdraw it while I hunt you a deer,” I said as I reached behind me and pulled out my knife from its sheath that was on my bag, then I climbed his house. As I got to the other side, I leaped off on to the deer that was snooping around. He started to run out of the backyard, making the man gasp as he leaped out of the way before I stabbed him in the head. I leaped off as he fell, then rolled to my feet. I turned to the man to see him staring at the deer in disbelief.

“I’ll go withdraw it right away.” He said with excitement. “Thanks, honey, my whole family loves venison.”

He got into the truck before driving away, making me walk to the deer and start skinning it.

“No, don’t do that in front of me.” The girl moaned before she threw up.

“Sorry,” I said with a giggle.

“It’s fine.” She moaned and ran away.

Once the pelt was off, money moved in front of me, making me take it and put it in my backpack before I started to carve chunks out of the meat.

“Get some bags, sir,” I said.

“Okay.” He said and walked away, then came back. “Thanks for doing this for me. I’m not a butcher like you are. How many have you hunted.”

“Lost count,” I said. “It’s all I can find that my friends liked.”

“The ones that you turned in?” He asked.

“Don’t say it as I betray them,” I growled. “I loved them more than myself and I nearly broke down doing that. They wanted a home from not being able to handle the cold anymore. I got used to it to ever care that I’m cold.”

“I didn’t mean it like that honey.” He said with a slight whine before I started to fill the bag with the meat. “Are you taking any?”

“Just one five-pound roast,” I said. “I don’t need much anymore.”

“Okay.” He said.

Once all but my roast was in bags, he held out some plastic wrap, making wrap it up.

“What are you going to do with the pelt and head.” He asked

“They are yours,” I said

“I can’t afford that.” He said.

“You already paid,” I said.

“That’s not a fair deal now that you cut it up professionally.” He said.

“I don’t need anything,” I said. “The money was just to make you feel you aren’t using me. I rarely spend money and usually give what I find to the homeless if my family didn’t want something hot.”

Are you saying you can’t cook?” He asked.

“Over a fire, I can, but nothing else,” I said. “I forgot how to cook over a stove or in it If I ever knew how in the first place.”

He sighed as I picked up the pelt and looked at him.

“Where do you want it,” I asked. “It will freeze if I leave it out here and I heard that’s not good for it?”

“I’m not taking it.” He said.

“Fine,” I said as I dropped it, then grabbed my roast. “Get someone else to take it then. I don’t know who’ll take it and have no base to use a blanket now that the cops chased me out of it.”

I started walking before someone grabbed my arm.

“Stay for my birthday party please, birthday girl,” Penelope said.

“I don't do houses that can be used to trap me,” I said.

“My dad isn’t like that.” She said. “He keeps his word.”

I looked to her wrist to see she had a watch, making me grab it to see it was almost noon.

“Give me thirty minutes to an hour,” I said. “I need to drop off my roast in my stash.”

She stared at me.

“I’m a girl of my word too,” I said, making her nod as she took a deep breath before starting running, then leaped up a building before running along roofs.

Once I got to the window, I spotted Jan masturbating with her toy, making me smile.

“Having fun?” I asked, making her scream as she squirted all over the place with a moan, making me bust out laughing.

“I hear those are the best orgasms ever,” I said.

“Yeah, they really are.” She moaned with a smile.

“Meal delivery,” I said and tossed the roast, making her moaned and grabbed it, then ran to the stove.

“Do you know how to cook this?” She asked

“Yes,” John said. “Where did she get it?”

“She’s a hunter.” She said before I started heading back.

Once I got to the house, the girl waited for me, making me loop around and climb on her house. The man looked at me as he heard me, before chuckling.

“What so funny dad?” Penelope asked, making me shake my head.

“Nothing.” He said.

“You never laugh for nothing.” She said as she looked at him before me and smiled. “You really are a ninja if you got past me without me noticing. Can you throw knives?”

I pulled off my knife and flung it at a raccoon that was about to tip over their trash cans, making her mouth drop open.

“That’s freaking awesome!” She yelped.

“Thank you so much, honey.” The man moaned. “That pest was at it for months.”

“And there isn’t much they can’t figure out how to bypass,” I said. “They are way smart for their own good.”

“I know they are.” He said through his teeth as he grabbed my knife and walked to me before I leaped down and took it from him.

I pulled out a match and stuck it on my boot before started to burn the blood. Once all the blood was touched by fire, I pulled out a rag and wiped it off, then burned it again, making him smile.

“I like your way of cleaning.” He said.

“Nothing survives contact with fire,” I said. “Now please keep your word and don’t try to trap me or I will not hesitate to kill you like all the other idiots that tried to snatch me just to rape me.”

“I’m not your enemy honey.” He said as alarm filled his face. “Who were they?”

“My dad’s men,” I said, making him sigh as she closed his eyes in frustration. “None of them know who they were messing with or they would try to catch me as my dad’s replacement. They are all dead now so I don’t have to worry about them learning.”

“How many?” He asked with worry.

“About a hundred in total,” I said. “Max of eleven at once.”

He whimpered as he walked toward the house.

“That’s just not right for a child to live through.” He whined. “The guests should be here any minute. Please relax.”

“Okay,” I said and walked into the house before sitting at the back door that was in the dining room with my back to the wall. I unlocked the door just in case I had to bolt quickly. A few minutes later, the first guest arrived, making me stare at him as he looked familiar, then I stared in disbelief as I realized it was Dan, making me wrap my face up.

“Why are you doing that?” Penelope asked.

“He tried to murder me when I was seven,” I growled.

“He’s the one that tried to break your neck?” She whined.

“How do you know about that?” I whined, making her face filled with nervousness before I looked to her dad as he stared at me nervously.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“A police officer.” He whined. “Please don’t flee.”

“If you don’t call for backup, then I won't,” I said. “I’m a guest if you treat me like one.”

I looked at Dan as he walked to Penelope, making me grab my pistol.

“Don’t.” The man said softly. “He’s changed a lot.”

“No bully ever changes,” I growled, making Dan look at me, then to my rifle before the gun in my hand as he took a step back.

“Calvin, who is she?” He asked as he looked at the man.

“Do not answer that,” I growled.

“Wait, I have seen you before.” He said, making me turn off my safety before he stepped back. “Oh god, you’re that homeless girl that slaughtered all those gang members with perfect accuracy with that Uzi.”

“Just keep your distance, Dan,” I growled, making his face filled with disbelief.

“How do you know my name.” He asked.

“You don’t deserve those memories and you aren’t a threat anymore if you can’t remember who I am,” I said and put my gun back in my boot while I kept my hand on my other backup that was hidden in my blouse. “Now leave me and do your thing with the birthday girl.”

“You are one too,” Penelope said.

“I haven’t celebrated my birthday for my whole life,” I said. “No reason to start now.”

She sighed before walking away, making Dan follow. A few minutes passed and the place started to get packed with children while some of them I recognized.

“So many of my schoolmates still live in this city,” I said. “And they haven’t changed much in looks too.”

“Wait, you were in my school?” Dan asked.

“Along time ago,” I said. “Now go away.”

“You must have been my old target if you hate me to the core.” He whined. “I’m sorry…”

“There is no forgiveness for what you tried to do to me,” I said, making him stare at me, then step forward before trying to take off my hair, making me put my gun to his balls.

“Do not unmask a vigilante,” I said.

“You're not a vigilante,” Calvin growled.

“A hundred kills of gang member counts as a vigilante to the cops,” I said, making him sigh.

Dan grabbed my gun and pushed it to the floor, making me palm strike him in the chest and sent him flying across the room.

“Grabbing my gun will get you killed,” I growled as everyone stared in disbelief.

“How In the hell did you send me flying that far.” He yelped.

“I’m not the same weakling you bullied,” I said. “I trained hard to be more powerful than everyone around and I continue to train myself to stay on top.”

“How much did I steal from you?” He whined. “I’ll pay you back.”

“I don’t need money,” I said.

“Okay tell me how much I took.” He said.

“I don’t remember,” I said.

“Guess.” He said

“Two grand,” I said

He thought about it before his face filled with disbelief.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Kasey.” He whined. “Why are you wearing…”

“Shut it,” I growled. “My dad destroyed my identity as well as my life. Do not make things worse by making the police know more about me. I am now to be called what you keep calling me, but in a respectful way instead of that incorrect word you liked.”

“The T-word?” He asked, making me nod. “Okay, so you want me to call you the S-word.”

“No don’t call me a slut.” I said with a chuckle, making him smile. “Yes call me the S-word, the G-word, and the H-word. Not a hoe, just the word that is linked to your favorite word.”

He chuckled as he nodded before he stood up and walked to a room. I stood up and snuck to the door before putting my back to the wall.

“Who is she?” Penelope asked.

“I will not cross her,” Dan said. “Not after what I saw.”

“What did you see?” She asked.

“Ten men armed with automatics surround her before she took them all down before they could even react with a spray of bullets.” He said.

“Not really a spray,” I mumbled. “Uzis don’t have that many rounds to spray.”

“Please give me that,” Calvin said, making me look at him.

“I don’t have it anymore,” I said. “The last slaughter of gang members reported with no suspect was me. I used my silver tongue to get away, but he made me drop the gun since he had a drop on me.”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“That’s not possible.” He said. “Kenny would never let you go if he witnessed you killing an army.”

“I told him my dad was a marine, but that's a lie,” I said. “I also told him I was on my way to get groceries for my family and they grabbed me as they tried to rape me. However, those parts were true. I don’t let anyone live if they try to catch me at gunpoint just to rape me.”

He stared at me in disbelief before he took a deep breath.

“Now that I know who you are, can I see your face again?” Dan asked, making me look at him.

“Why?” I asked.

I don’t quite remember you fully.” He said. “You were good at keeping your face out of the cameras when the news spotted you fighting people and running along the roofs.”

I stared at him, then took off my hair, making him stare at my hair.

“My god, you really do like your long ass hair.” He said, making me giggle. “I thought it was just a faze.”

“No, it's my favorite thing about me like I keep telling you,” I said.

“What happened to that girl that you ran away with?” He asked.

“She departed from me yesterday,” I said. “I’m all alone again.”

He stared at me in worry.

“So that's why I see depression in your eyes.” He said, then he smiled. “Don’t be surprised, you may be good at hiding it on your face, but the eyes always tell the truth.”

Calvin chuckled as he nodded.

“Are you interested in us boys or are you staying alone forever now.” He asked, making Calvin chuckle again as I smiled.

“I’m interested in anyone that isn't an adult or trying to hurt me,” I said, making his face became flush. “Ask me later when people aren’t around and I may consider it.”

Calvin hooted in disbelief before Dan fled.

“You’re too young for that honey,” Calvin said.

“I am my own person and I can choose what I do in my life,” I said.

“Has he changed?” Calvin asked.

“Yes,” I said. “I never have seen him try to make up for what he’s done. Though I’ll never trust him fully for trying to break my neck. That was the scariest thing ever as my body became numb for a few seconds as my head spun. I thought I was paralyzed or something.”

A sigh sounded, making me look to them to see it was Dan as he stared at me in guilt.

“How much time did you serve?” I asked.

“None.” He said. “I escaped.”

“Figures, you always escape your punishments,” I grumbled and walked to my chair.

An hour later, Calvin came to me.

“Are you spending the night?” He asked.

“No,” I said.

“Please.” He said, “The blizzard is supposed to be tonight.”

“So,” I said. “I’m a criminal, a nobody with my erased life and a guttersnipe that has nothing to lose to ensure she is to stay out of an adult’s home.”

“You’re in mine.” He said

“Yes, a very rare event,” I said, then pulled out my grenade, making him gasp as he leaped back. “Don’t muck it up by breaking your word or you will not like the results as I use my last resort to escape your grasp and disappear forever.”

His face filled with distress before walking way, revealing Dan as stared in disbelief.

“Where in the hell did you get that?” He yelped.

“My dad’s gang,” I said as and put me away.

“Is it real?” He asked.

“Very,” I said.

“Don’t ask more,” Calvin said. “She has flashbangs as well.”

I pulled out my last flashbang and held it up.

“Gangs used flashbangs?” He asked.

“No, I stole this one from the cops as they quarreled with a few rioters,” I said. “I became you and steal things that I don’t need. Though, I find a use for them.”

“That’s not me anymore.” He said

“After I saw how bad your life was behind the scenes, then when you tried to kill yourself, I felt terrible for torturing you.” He said. “How did you mess up on that by the way?”

“Unlucky gun jam,” I said.

“That’s actually lucky.” He said.

“Is it really?” I asked, making him stare at me before he sighed and walked away.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes from my chest hurting too much again.


	11. Keeping my enemies closer

“Okay, who wants cake?” Calvin asked

“Me!” Several children yelped.

“Dad we don’t have enough cake,” Penelope said.

“Yes, we do honey.” He said. “I bought another slab once you gave me the final update of whos coming.”

“Oh okay.” She said.

I watched everyone line up for their cake before Dan stared at me.

“Is it me or is she becoming a shell?” A girl asked.

“She’s lost in depression,” Dan said. “She has no one left to turn to and she doesn't know what to do about it.”

“Where does she live?” She asked.

“She has no home.” He said, then held up his phone to her. “Never did for six years.”

She stared at it then looked at me.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Kacey.” He said.

“Why are you speaking for her?” She asked

“I have seen that face before.” He said. “No one talks with that face.”

Calvin peeked around the corner of the kitchen, then sighed with distress before going back to his work. A loud pop sounded next to me, making me roll away while grabbing my rifle and aimed at them to see a boy holding back his laugh as he held a popped balloon with a lighter, then he gasped as he cowered down.

“Don’t do that!” Calvin yelped. “She has PTSD from all the crap she’s been through.”

“Sorry.” He said as I lower my rifle.

“What did you become, a soldier?” Dan whined. “I never have seen such a perfect roll to cover and into a ADS stance.”

“I’m self-taught,” I said

“Yeah right.” He said.

“Anything can happen in the streets filled with corruption while fighting every second to survive for someone,” Calvin said.

“She's alone.” He said.

“Yeah, and she's on her last thread of sanity,” Calvin whined. “I’m so glad she hasn’t turned on us cops yet.”

“I would rather die than kill a cop,” I said and stood up before looking to a clock to see it was almost eight. “Time for me to go.”

“You don’t want to go out there,” Dan said. “You can’t see anything within two inches of your face.

“Then, this vigilante has met her match if I fail to survive it,” I said. “No biggie.”

I walked to the back door and opened it before leaping the fence, then started walking.

“Damn it,” Calvin whined. “Honey please come back!”

“I’ll get her,” Dan said.

“No, you are not exactly friends,” Calvin said.

“I must try to become friends.” He said. “I feel responsible for some of this. She never got any friends because of me.”

“Fine, but please don’t get lost out there,” Calvin said.

“That’s the part I’m afraid of.” He said with a nervous giggle.

A gate closing sounded, making me run toward it before I watch Dan look around for me, then started to walk where I was heading. I started to follow him. A few minutes later, he came up to the river, but it was covered in snow and ice, making me grab him. He screamed as he spun to me.

“Don’t take another step,” I said, making him look down to see the ice he was on as it was quickly being covered. “I’m never lost. My training includes memorizing every inch of this city. You are standing on the river right now. What do you want?”

“I want you to forgive me.” He said.

“Fine, not much it’s going to do for you though,” I said. “Now get back inside.”

“Were you telling the truth about liking everyone?” He asked, making me stare into his face to see nervousness.

“Never thought you’d be gay,” I said.

“I don’t know what I am.” He said, “But your new looks are turning me on.”

I giggled.

“That’s the plan,” I said. “An aroused target is an easy target to pickpocket, spindle, or distract from what my true objectives are.”

He looked to my hands.

“I’m not going to steal from you,” I said. “I don’t need money. In fact…”

I pulled off my backpack and pulled out a hundred.

“Take my money,” I said as I put my backpack back on.

He stared at it, then to my face before he shook his head.

“You need it.” He said.

“No don’t,” I said. “Not where I’m going.”

I started walking before he grabbed my arm and turned me to him before he kissed me on the lips, then he smiled as his face became flush.

“Can’t believe I just kissed a boy and liked it.” He mumbled, making me look to his tent that was growing before I giggled.

“Fine, I’ll bite,” I said, then picked him up before starting to run.

“Damn, how strong did you get and how are you carrying me if you look to be the same size as I saw you?”

“I’m pure mussel now,” I said. “I had a lot of baby fat when I was seven.”

A car horn sounded, making me leap up, before landing on the hood then cartwheeled over the car to land on my feet, making Dan stare in disbelief.

“Get off the road you retard!” A man yelled as he got out of his car.

“You are on the sidewalk moron!” I yelled back. “And you are the retard driving in this crap if you can’t see where your driving.”

The man looked to the ground as he scraped his foot on it.

“Sorry honey.” He said.

“How do you memorize the city this big?” Dan asked as I started running.

“Seven years can memorize anything if you put your mind to it,” I said, then wall kicked off a tree with a cartwheel over a fence.

I leaped down a slope before being launched to the other end as I started walking again.

“Where are we?” He asked as he stared at the slope I was in. “I don’t remember that slope.”

“The skate park,” I said, making him smile as he shook his head.

“Now I do.” He said. “Where are you taking me?”

“My best base for comfort,” I said.

“How many bases you got?” He asked

“None that robots won't find,” I said as I wall kicked to a roof. “The last one they couldn’t find the cops chased me out off.”

I grabbed my steel rod from my bag.

“Hug me and don’t let go,” I said as I put my arms up, making him look to the bar before he noticed the zip line cable, then to the uncovered roof behind me.

“Oh god.” He said and clang to me before I leaped off the roof.

We soared down, making him whine as we fell for about ten seconds, then I put my legs up as a fence soared under me before I landed on the ground to slide a hundred feet.

“The hell are you on!” He yelped.

“Someone swimming pool that they never cover-up,” I said as I leaped up then started running.

“You're something else.” He said in disbelief. “I don’t even know you anymore.”

“No, no one truly knows me anymore,” I said. “Not even my girl if she started to fear me as I showed how much I changed.”

He stared at me in worry.

“You think you scared her away, didn’t you?” He asked.

“No, she knew about this blizzard and so did I, but I don’t care and as you can see, it doesn’t affect me. Well, my balls are frozen, but who cares about those.”

He giggled before yelping as I leaped off a cliff, then leaned back as I started to slide down it. I leaped up before using my steel rod on a zip wire as we were carried over the freeway while cars crawled under us.

“Get a load of this kid!” A man yelped. “She’s crazy going out here with a skirt.

“What color are your panties?” Dan asked, making me giggle.

“Pink,” I said, making his face filled with color.

“Your bra?” He asked

“I don’t wear one since I don’t have breasts,” I said.

“Right.” He said before we stopped moving.

I looked down to see we had about another hundred feet to the go, making me start rocking back and forward until my legs were around the wire, making him stare into my face while I put my pipe away and start to pull myself along it.

“I freaking hate this zip line when I get stuck halfway,” I growled, making him smile.

I let go before he gasped just as I hit the ground and flipped backward while a puff of snow flung around us, then I landed on my feet while sliding backward a few more feet. I jumped a second later and turned around.

“Are you counting in your head?” He asked, making me giggle as I nodded.

“This area I must be very precise with steps before I drop into my base,” I said.

“Drop?” He said, just as we fell through a patch of snow and into a fireplace.

A small handmade ten by ten room came into view. It had a red carpet, a bed, and a recliner, making me set him on the recliner. I grabbed some wood and kindle and grass before I started a fire from scratch.

“No way.” He yelped.

Once the fire was large enough to keep snow from appearing, I sat on my bed, making him look at me.

“I better call Calvin to tell him I’m not coming back.” He said. “I don’t wish to leave your side.

“You don’t what to be homeless,” I said.

“No not that.” He said. “Just for tonight.”

“Text and show it to me,” I said

“I can’t tell him where we are.” He said.

“Yes, you can with the map,” I said.

“Right.” He said with disappointment. “Please trust me.”

“I don’t think I can,” I said.

“So how are you going to do it if you don’t trust me?” He asked, making me pull out the grenade before he gasped.

“I’ll be holding this encase if you attack me.” if I die, it will go off so I’d get my revenge.”

He whimpered.

“I wasn’t myself that day.” He whined, “My abusive dad was all over me that day.”

I pulled the pin, making him gasp.

“Don’t worry,” I said, then pointed to the spoon. “It can be placed back in if the spoon isn’t removed. It that is moved, we die.”

“Please.” He whined. “I don’t think you need to die anymore.”

I laid down on my stomach and looked at him while I put my ass up, but he was staring at the grenade, then he looked at my face before my ass before his face filled with disbelief.

“My God, your ass is so hot.” He whined, making me smile.

I reached into my pocket and held up lube to him. He stared at the grenade before taking the lube, then stared at me.

“If I empty my pockets will you trust me enough to disarm the grenade?” He asked.

“You are a weapon if you have the power to nearly break my neck,” I said, making him sigh.

“Where’s the exit?” He asked. “I don’t want to be near you if you can’t trust me.”

I pointed, making him look to the door.

“Good luck swimming.” I said, “It's buried in snow.”

He chuckled

“Sound fun.” He said, making me stare at him as he walked to it before opening it, then he stared at the wall of snow before chuckling again.

He started to dig through the snow, making me put the pin back into the grenade, then put it in my jacket. I took off my backpack and set it in a corner just before someone grabbed my ass. I looked back to see Dan was back, making me look to the door to see he ran into a fallen tree.

“Crap,” I said.

“Yeah.” He said.

I stood up and grabbed my rifle and started to dig under it before tunneling my way through. Once I was through, I turned around to see him staring at my ass, then I grabbed my lube that was in his hand before walking past him and closed my door. After a few minutes of staring at the fire, my door cracked open before Dan poked his head in, then he sighed before walking toward me. He sat next to me and started to kiss me, then he groped my crotch, making me take a deep breath. Once I was hard he pushed me to my back and got on top of me before pulling my panties down, then stared at my dick.

“You don’t need to do that,” I said. “Just do what you want to do. No defensive traps will be included. If you kill me, then you're giving me mercy.”

He sighed as he closed his eyes before he started to suck me. A half-minute later, he looked at me.

“I have high endurance for sex,” I said. “I don’t explode quickly.”

His face was filled with color.

“I think you just need to fuck me and leave or whatever,” I said, then pulled out the lube, making him take it before placing it on my dick, then took off his pants as he got on his belly

I grabbed him and pulled him to my lap before I grabbed my dick as I lined it up, then pushed in, making him grunt with pain.

“Continue.” He moaned.

“How bad?” I asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said.

“I will not punish you,” I said as I pulled out. “I may be a criminal, but I don’t kill people that repented their sins.”

He pushed me back, then got on top of me before he sat down hard on my dick, making him roar out.

“Damn it,” I whined as blood appeared on my dick as he pulled up, then pushed him to his back before I laid down on him. I started to fuck him with passionate kisses on the lips, making him stare into my face with worry.

“I just made it worse doing that, didn’t I?” He asked with a slight whine.

“A little bit yes,” I said. “I don’t want you punished with pain like me with everything I do. I don’t even care about your punishment anymore.”

I pulled his shirt off and started to suckle his nipple, making him smile with a cherry.

“My god, for feminine face and you doing that is so hot.” He said. “I so wish you were a girl. I don’t think I would have been so rough on you.”

“You were kicking my girl around,” I said.

“That was my first time doing that to a girl.” He said. “I wasn’t myself like I said before. I was hurting badly from him killing my pet for me stealing some money.”

I reached into my bag before placing the hundred in his pocket, taking a look at it.

“No, I don’t need money now that my dad is out of my life and my new one is the best.” He said, making me nod before focused on fucking him.

A few minutes later, I started to grunt and pant.

“In or out.” I moaned.

“Um, in my mouth.” He said, making me open my eyes. “No, it’s not a punishment. I’m curious about how you taste.”

“Everyone seems to like it,” I said. “I’m sweet as the last person said.”

“In my mouth.” He said with a smile before I pulled out of him then started to masturbate to his face, making him stare into my face.

“Do you really wish to die?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” I moaned. “Some days I do. Some days I don’t.”

I put my tip to his mouth before exploding into it with a moan before he smiled.

“Damn you do taste sweet, and salty too.” He said. “A near-perfect blend.”

“Now fuck me please and I’ll take you back,” I said, making him shake his head.

“I'm staying with you.” He said, then he pulled off my blouse and started at my gun nervously.

“Sorry, forgot about that,” I said and put it in my boot

“How many guns you have?” He asked.

“Five in this base and several more scattered across the city,” I said as he took off my shirt before staring at my chest.

“Damn, you really are pure mussel.” He said, then he started to kiss my chest.

“Are you willing to do this again?” He asked

“You can fuck me as I sleep,” I said. “I really don’t care anymore. No adults allowed if you bring a friend that needs a dick or an ass.”

“I’m not going to show anyone your secret.” He said.

I nodded before he lifted my lower half and pushed into me, making me grunt.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I forgot the lube.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “You’re not too thick and you might be able to get away with it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, now cum in me,” I said

“Um, I can’t.” He said nervously. “I’m not mature enough to cum.”

“That’s fine,” I said. “Dry cum in me then.”

He smiled.

“That’s not the right words.” he said, “It’s dry orgasm.”

“Whatever,” I said. “The nerd isn’t a nerd anymore.”

He sighed in frustration.

“I liked being called that by the way,” I said. “I’m just frustrated that I’m not the smartest for my age anymore and I’m not getting any smarter like you are. Now please fuck me. Do I have to say it my best girl tone?”

He giggled.

“I think I might want to hear that since you still sound like a girl.” He said

“Fuck me hard baby.” I moaned. “Make me your bitch.”

He let out a snorting laugh while he grinned ear to ear as he tried to hold it back.

“God, that is creepy as hell.” He said. “You sound just like a twelve-year-old girl.”

“Fuck me damn it,” I whined, making him start to fuck me before I sat up and hugged him.

He hugs me back while kissing my neck. A half-minute later, he started to breathe heavily, then he pushed deep before his dick started to twitch but I felt nothing. I kissed his neck, then his lips before I pulled off him.

“Fuck me anytime tonight, but please don’t hurt yourself on me,” I said, making him nod before I rolled to my stomach.

“Do not steal my stuff to,” I said.

“I’m not that person.” He whined.

“But I have things to steal for the cops,” I said, making him look to my rifle.

“Right.” He said. “I won’t take that from you. I know you will kill yourself once you feel defenseless.”

I placed my head down before he got on top of me and started to kiss my back. He pushed in me but didn’t fuck me, making me close my eyes.


	12. Defeated by my own desperation

“Please God, don't let him kill himself today.” Dan whimpered, making me open my eyes to see him kneeling to my bed.

I looked to his watch to see it was almost nine, then I looked to myself to see I was dressed before I reached into my boot to feel my gun still there. I grabbed my bag and rifle before putting it on, making him look at me, then I opened the door. I crawled out of the fort to see the snow has covered the whole, making me start to dig my away out again. About a minute later, I game up to stone with light seeping through a crack, making me start digging up a few feet.

“Holy shit man!” Dan yelped as I got to a stand. “What are you, a mole? I couldn’t get more than two feet before I was exhausted.”

I giggled, then pushed through the snow, revealing sunlight, making climb through. Once I was on the other side, I turned around to see him climbing toward me, making me grab him as he was having trouble, then pulled him out.

“There isn't going to be any school this week.” He said as he looked around. “That’s for sure.”

“Step where I step or you will regret it,” I said, making him nod before I started walking, then looked back to see him digging where I wasn’t stepping, revealing spikes before he looked at me in alarm.

“Are you crazy?” He yelped.

“Very,” I said before his face filled with worry, then he sighed as he stepped where I stepped until he got to me.

“Do you live in the same house?” I asked.

“Yes, but I’m spending some time with Penelope.” He said before I nodded and headed to her house.

Once I got there, I turned to him while Calvin stared out the sliding door window with an espresso cup.

“See ya,” I said, then leaped to the roof before taking off across them.

“Why do you do that?” He asked.

“She leaves no footprints that are seen on the roof,” Calvin said. “Tell me you didn’t cum in her.”

“I can’t cum yet.” He said.

“Oh, forgive me for asking.” Calvin said.

A few minutes later, I came up to a gas station and stepped in, then looked to the clerk to see him staring at me, making me go to the hot food area.

"Two pounds of gizzards, five pizza sticks, four bean and beef chimichanga,” I said, making him pull them out and put them in a bag before he gave them to me as I held up the money while he stared at my face.

“Have a good day Kacey.” He said, making me stare at him.

A second later, I took off running, then leaped to the roof as I traveled along with them again. Once I ran out of roof, I leaped down just as a robot came out from an alley and locked on to me, making take it down before it locked to my face, then pulled the power wire.

“Alert, battery connection failure.” It said before I pulled more wires. “Alert, hard disk drive disconnected.”

Just before it went dark.

“Thanks,” I said. “Now I know what to pull first.”

I turned around to see Officer Jewels standing there.

“How did you find me,” I whined, then I spotted a phone with a map on it.

“Oh hell no,” I growled and grabbed her taser. “I will not be bugged."

I put it to my chest, making her gasp and grab my finger.

“Not there!” She cried. “Never the chest. That can stop your heart and the bug isn’t under your skin. It’s not like the movies. And I’m the only one that is following it.”

She took her taser back as I reach for my bag before I grabbed a keychain that wasn’t mine.

“Please don’t take it off.” She said.

“I am or I’m eating a bullet,” I growled. “I’m not going to a home.”

She grabbed me and tried to cuff me, but I pulled out my gun and put it to my head just before she pushed it down right as I fired, making her gasp as she staggered back, then she stared in panic while blood dripped from my neck.

“You understand now that I’m not just full of hot air and I keep my word,” I growled as I pulled out my grenade, making her whine.

I pulled the pin, making her cry out as she backed away.

“We understand what forcing me to do something does now?” I asked.

“Please don’t do this.” She whined.

“Then stop fucking chasing me,” I growled.

I shot the key chain off before taking off running.

“Sir, Kasey isn’t messing around.” She cried, making me turn on my radio.

“What happened?” The Sargent asked. “Please calm.”

“I almost made a fatal mistake.” She said. “I tried to capture her, making her almost blow her head off. Now she’s carrying a live grenade in her hand as she runs away. She isn’t afraid to die and I can see she’s not thinking clearly anymore by how she was staring out when she disarmed a robot.”

“What of her friend?” He asked.

“She's no longer with her.” She said.

“She died?” He asked with a slight whine.

“No, she left her.” She said. “She’s on her own now.”

There was a long silence.

“What do you wish me to do?” She asked.

“Go back to your patrol.” He said with a sigh. “We are going to get her killed if we keep pushing now that she has nothing to live for.”

“Yes sir.” She said as I put the pin back in the grenade, then slowed to a walk as I turned off the radio.

A cop stepped in front of me while staring at the grenade in shock.

“Please don’t,” I said as I pulled the pin, then held it down with one finger, making him shake his head as he held up a happy meal with panic on his face.

“Please sweetie, I just wish you to eat now that your food was knocked out of your hands. I grabbed it before walking away, making him take a deep breath before I looked forward before I put the pin back. An hour later, someone grabbing me snapped me out of my thoughts before pushing me into a wall. I whined as he pulled down my panties before shoving his dick in me, making me roar out before he started to fuck me. No more than thirty seconds later, he started to pant before he pushed deep and came in me, then he placed tape on my mouth and put my hands behind my back just as he gasped, making me pull the pin.

“Where the fuck did you get that!” He yelped before fleeing, making me pull my panties up while I stared out in pain.

The cop that gave me the meal ran after him. Officer Jewels picked me up in a panic before she took off the tape as I stared out from not believe I let my guard down to be raped, then gasped as she spotted the grenade. She looked into my other hand before my face.

“Where is the pin?” She cried.

I took a shaky breath as their pestering me has passed my patience threshold with all that's happened, making her face filled with alarm as she shook her head just as I let the clamp go.

“No!” She roared and grabbed the grenade before she threw it, then she turned me around with a few steps away before tackling me to the ground.

A second later, the grenade exploded.

“Please.” She whined with a whimper. “Don’t do this sweetie.”

“Speak to me, partner!” The man yelped. “Please tell me that explosion wasn't the grenade.”

“It was.” She said. “She's fine though, but I don’t know what she will do if I get off her. I reached into my boot and pulled my gun out, then put it under me before I fired it, making her gasp as I moaned as she got off me.

I rolled to my feet, making her eyes lock to my stomach in panic, then I aimed my gun at her.

“Forgive me,” I said and shot her in the foot, making her gasp as she fell to the ground before I ran away.

“Talk to me.” Her partner said.

“I was lucky.” She whined. “She was trying to disable me, but just missed my toes from my shoe being a size too big. She also shot herself in the stomach to get me off her.”

“How bad?” The Sargent asked as I looked down while lifting my blouse and shirt to see a small hole on my side that oozing out blood.

“I don’t know.” She said as I reached to the back to find an exit wound, making me pull my blouse down. “I only got a glimpse of red as she feels for an exit wound and she's still running so she might be fine.

I pulled out my last flashbang, then cooked it for a second before tossing it over my shoulder. I put my fingers in my ear just before it exploded a few feet behind me.

“Fuck, she just blinded me with another fucking flashbang.” She whined. “How many damn fucking explosives does she have.”

“Back off before she pulls out another grenade.” The Sergeant said. “We’ll find her later if she is critical. Just pray to God it isn’t. I repeat, back off before she pulls another grenade.”

“I only heard before she pulls another grenade.” She whined.

“Back off, she’s too unstable.” He said.

“Yes sir.” She said.

A few minutes later, I was panting up a storm, making me look down at myself to see I was drenched in blood. I slowed to a walk as the apartment was in sight. I climbed up the escape ladder before my head started to spin, making me collapse right outside the window.

“She went down just outside the apartment of her base!” Officer Jewels cried. “I think her friend is in there.”

Rapid footsteps ran toward the window before a gasp sounded, then someone grabbed me as she pulled me in.

“She's been taken by a woman.” She yelped.

“I’m her friend,” Julian said. “Please stop chasing her. I’ll take care of her.”

“Sir, she claims to be a new friend and she's requesting us to stop chasing her while she patches her up.” Officer Jewels said.

“Grant her request.” The Sergeant said. “Just stay nearby encase she needs help.”

“Yes sir." She said as Julian ran to the dining room table, then pulled off my clothes.

“Brother, help!” She cried. “Quickly!”

Two sets of footsteps ran toward us before Jan cried out.

“Calm Jan.” John said as he flipped me over. “You too sis. This is a flesh wound. Get me mom’s sewing kit.”

“She has cum and blood coming out of her ass.” Jan cried.

Someone spread my cheeks

“Fuck, that’s rape,” John whined. “That's way too torn to not be.”

His grenade is missing, but the pin is here.

“Oh god, tell me he didn’t.” Jan cried.

“It could have been panic of being overpowered for the first time.” He said. “Kasey if your awake, forgive me for the pain.”

A second later, he started to pour something on me as a sting filled my wound before he started to stitch me up, making me let out a gasping moan before I passed out.

I woke up gasping for air as burning pain filled my side while I felt like I was in an oven. I opened my eyes to see I was in Julian’s bed just as she sat up next to me and grabbed me.

“It’s okay, it’s just a dream.” She said, then her face filled with worry before she placed her hand on my forehead. “Fuck!”

She pulled the blanket off me and stared at my wound.

“Brother we may have no choice but to take him to the hospital.” She whined.

“Do it and you’ll never see him again,” Jan growled. “Then I will be killing you for making my baby’s father disappear on me from being taking by a family."

“I’m sorry, it’s starting to look like septic,” Julian said. "My parents aren’t going to be home for another week.”

Jan came to me and stared at my wound in disbelief before she sighed.

“He won’t let you anyways.” She said. “He will kill himself for sure. Why did you lie to me? You said you wouldn’t try to kill yourself...”

“If you wanted to stay with me,” I said. “I didn’t feel like you wanted to be with me when you wished to stay here.”

She stared at me.

“So this is my fault?” She asked.

“No, it's the cop's fault,” I said. “Them not leaving me alone is driving me to the edge. I feel like a most wanted criminal by how they are all over me. Even sending a helicopter after me like a prison break fugitive.”

I started to cough up a lung, making me struggle to reach for my backpack. She grabbed it and gave it to me before I put on a medical mask, making her smile.

“I'm glad you’re still caring as always.” She said.

“That will never change,” I said. “The only person that I never love is me. I messed up your life by trying to let you in my life and got your parents killed.”

“I thought you forgave yourself for that, and I keep telling you, it’s not your fault.” She whined with a whimper and ran away.

I closed my eyes just to wake with a wheezing fit as I struggled to breathe and my whole body hurt.

“Can I fuck your man again?” Julian asked.

“I think I’m going to do that myself,” Jan said. “I need his dick.”

John chuckled before they came into the room and gasped before they ran to me.

“What’s wrong?” Jan asked, then she placed her hand on my head, then cried out. “He’s burning up. I’m sorry baby. Take him to the hospital.”

She ran to a box and started to pull out boy clothes.

“Don’t resist please,” Jan said.

Once Julian started to dress me, I grabbed the clothes and shook my head slightly.

“I said don’t resist," Jan said. "I want you to live.”

“Girl.” I gasp, making Julian giggle.

“He wants a skirt.” She said.

“It’s ruined,” Jan said with a smile. “And you're about to be a father so our thing is about to be discovered once we go to the hospital.”

I whined as I let my arm fall.

“Rosie is on her way,” John said.

“Who?” Jan asked.

“Officer Jewels, the one you wish as your mother.” He said, making Jan look at me. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t think I wish to be out of your life.” She whined. “I can’t stay here forever and raising a baby out there is going to put too much stress on you and the baby.”

I took a breath, but it came out shaky before I closed my eyes. Once I opened them again, a beeping sound while my pain and fever have lowered, making me open my eyes to Rosie staring at me with motherly love. I stared at her as tears fell from my face as I started to miss my mother from that face, then her face filled with worry.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, making Jan lift her head and look at me.

“Damn it, something did something that made him miss his mother again,” Jan said. “What was he staring at when you saw this face?”

“Me,” Rosie said in worry.

“What were you doing?” Jan asked.

“Staring at me while I slept with motherly love just like my mom did all the time and was the last face I saw from her,” I said as I started to cry.

“God, I hate seeing him cry,” Jan whined as she hugged me then rubbed me. “I’m sorry to say, but she has taken me in as her own. Please accept her too. She’s willing to take you as well now that she knows you will be a father.”

“I still can’t believe you had us all fooled on being a girl,” Rosie said.

“Can you give us ten minutes?” Jan asked.

“He’s not fit to escape yet if that’s what you're planning.” Rosie said, making Jan look at her with ‘really’ on her face before Rosie smiled. “Right, I won’t say it again.”

She walked away.

“God that face was the best.” She mumbled.

Once the door was closed, Jan looked at me.

“Okay, here’s the deal, you accept her, or I make your life a living hell.” She growled, making Rosie bust out laughing.

“Don’t do that,” Rosie said. “I want him to accept me willingly.”

“Don’t eavesdrop please,” Jan whined.

“Okay, I won’t now that I know what your plan is,” Rosie said.

She stood up and opened the door as she looked around before closed the door, then walked back to me and grabbed my hand.

“Okay, as I was saying.” She said. “After talking to her for a few days. Rosie is just like my mom nearly perfectly. Caring, gentle, hate child abuse and spoils them to the core. She only has two differences so far, her looks and she has no husband, she never did. Now please, for me and your future baby, accept her.”

I stared at her and said nothing, making her sigh before she got under my blankets, then laid on me while she started to fondle me.

“Looks like I’m going to have to show you what you’ll be missing since my new mom will allow me to fuck my future husband any time I wish.” She said.

I smiled as she went under the covers and lifted my gown before she started sucking me her best, making me grunt and buck forward while I grew in her mouth. A minute later she whimpered.

“I'm surely going to miss this if you don’t accept her.” She whined with another whimper.

Her head poked out before she climbs on top of me, revealing her naked body. My eyes locked to her breast that looked to have grown a little before she smiled.

“Yes, they are growing fast.” She said. “I’m having a growth spurt with your perfect fatherly nature as you make sure I’m fed every day.”

I looked to her face before she lifted her ass, then lowered down onto my dick, making me grunt with a moan while the beeping started to speed up.

She looked at it in worry.

“Am I causing pain?” She asked.

“No honey, that’s your warmth giving him pleasure,” Rosie said, making the beeping start to race as I gasped and looked at her.

“Calm please.” She said. “I’m okay with this. You are a father after all. The doctors confirmed it.”

I sighed as the beeping slowed. Once it was normal, she sat down, making me stare at her.

“Don’t mind me.” She said. “Please continue trying honey. I don't want him separated from you. I don't’ want him going out of his way to kill himself now that he’s been captured.”

“I’ll personally kill him if he tries it,” Jan growled as she looked at me in seriousness, making her giggle.

Jan started to bob on me, making the beeping start to rise again.

“Are you afraid of sex?” She asked.

“A little,” I said. “But I’ll get used to it.”

She smiled before she laid on me.

“So does that mean you’ll give her a chance?” She asked and started to french kiss me, making me nod.

“Thank you, honey,” Rosie said with relief in her voice. “I’ll go tell the doctors to give you guys a half hour while I get something special for him.

“A skirt is my request,” I said, making Jan giggle as Rosie stared at me in disbelief, then she smiled.

“Why in the hell did you put that on him?” Rosie asked. “I’m sorry honey, but you're staying as a boy.”

“Cut my hair and you’re dead,” I growled as the beeping started to speed up while I grabbed all my hair and hid it under my pillow.

“Calm baby,” Jan said. “She won’t do that.”

“Nothing apart of you will be altered if you don’t wish it, honey,” Rosie said with worry. “You just won’t be wearing female clothes again. Please relax and make love to your girlfriend.”

She got ready to leave before looking back.

“Oh, and your sex toys will be returned to you.” She said. “However you’ll have to earn your rifle back if you wish to hunt.”

“That rifle was to snipe the gang if they find my last base before I founded so many of them,” I said. “I never used a gun on an animal. I hunt with a knife only.”

She stared at me in disbelief.

“So you're saying you really are a ninja.” She asked, making Jan giggle as I nodded with a smile. “Ask Calvin and how I hunted for him.”

“Already did.” She said. “I didn’t believe him until you said that. Now please relax honey.”

She left the room before I took a deep breath, making Jan look at me.

"This isn’t happening your way,” I said and flipped on top of her before I started to fuck her. “Much better.”

She smiled and started to kiss me. A few minutes later, the beeping started to speed up, making her look to the machine.

“It’s telling I’m you almost there.” I moaned. “Where do you want it?”

She grabbed a coin from her purse and flicked it before I caught it and held it out to her to see it landed on heads.

“My mouth.” She said, making me smile.

“And tails would be?” I asked.

“Inside.” She said before I pulled out and moved to her face, making her start to suck me before a chair moved. I looked back to see Rosie staring with a cherry for her face as she rubbed herself.

“No, I don’t fuck children.” She said firmly. “Masturbating to you guys as well as letting you see me naked is the furthest I’ll ever go with you guys. Do not touch me or you’ll be grounded.”

I giggled.

“As you wish mom,” I said, making her smile with love before I grunted as I came.

Jan started sucking me noisily while my mom became a darker cherry as she rubbed faster. I giggled again and looked forward. As time went on, I had a few bumps here and there with trust, but every time I look at her, I started to see more and more of my mother while she did everything in her power to make me comfortable. A year later, my baby boy was born, making me fall in love at first sight and settled down a lot as I focused on caring for him as I did for my family. My life of crime was forever behind me as I slowly accepted my new life, my second chance to live as I finally accepted Rosie as my mother and not just say it as a whatever you say comment. At the age of eighteen, I took Jan on a date, then proposed to her in the center of a full restaurant with only tables to block the customer's view. Her face became the ripest cherry in the world while she looked around with her eyes as she scrunched her face up in discomfort before saying, ‘yes, and stand the fuck up before I bury you’, making everyone with earshot chuckle before I put the ring on her. After a year of getting used to the ring, we got married and never grew apart from each other as we had nothing in our way of a long perfect life. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
